


Horcrux Guard

by Genuka



Category: Alien Series, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bunny Farm Escapee, Facehuggers (Alien) - Freeform, Gen, Horcruxes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Updates, Rating May Change, Story ideas/suggestions are welcome, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trickster32 keeps poking musey, Updates subject to both Muse and to the level of nightmares induced by any research material, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: The War of Wizarding Britain is over. Voldemort has won thanks to some very cranky Horcruxes. Now they have to deal with the threat of Xenomorphs...May God have mercy on us all...Warning:This story may cause horror induced flashbacks and nightmares!This story is subject to the whim of the muse and how many nightmares the research material induces.





	1. One Threat Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix Black (phoenixdaisy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdaisy/gifts), [Crazypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazypants/gifts), [Snarry_is_my_Guilty_Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry_is_my_Guilty_Pleasure/gifts), [Tsukiyoko_Natsume27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiyoko_Natsume27/gifts), [Wolfmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmistress/gifts), [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts), [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [rowenasheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenasheir/gifts).



> The summary style at first is intentional since its from the POV of the Horcruxes which don't actually have a body and established senses in the way that humans do. So, again the start is very intentional because of the difference in senses between human bodies and inanimate objects. 
> 
> **_Warning_ :** This story may cause horror induced flashbacks and nightmares!
> 
> This story is subject to the whim of the muse and how many nightmares the research material induces. As such this may have _long_ breaks between postings simply to keep my own nightmare limit down. That said I see no reason not to selectively target my nightmares by confronting a different fear or at least switching it from zombies or something to Xenomorph.

Harry had no idea that it wasn't just the Locket affecting him as they searched for the Horcruxes. Yes, the Locket very obviously affected his friends but it was always both easier and harder for him to wear the Locket. It was something he never shared with Ron or Hermione, not that he noticed it much himself.

Yet someone else _did_ notice. The Locket wasn't as aware as the Diary had been but it was aware enough to notice something was odd with the green-eyed young man. It was even eventually aware enough to reach out and touch the familiar double presence in Harry's scar. As a result the three fragments of soul shared their knowledge and came to a startling conclusion, Harry Potter needed to live. Locket became more vicious and magic hungry whenever it was carried by anyone but Harry. This helped to drive Ron away and very nearly destroyed Hermione. A whisper of caution from the Diary fragment eased the effects on the witch somewhat, pointing out her potential use and protecting her from insanity.

Ron's return displeased the three horcruxes but they allowed it when he rescued Harry from the frozen pond along with the sword. They noticed Snape nearby via the Dark Mark and wondered, eventually deciding that the man would guard Harry if they could arrange it. Their joint knowledge of his skill outweighed his snarky attitude and they could always ensure his loyalty with the right spell.

The three soul fragments refused to be carried by anyone but Harry after the sword was retrieved. They even went so far as to allow Ron to destroy Locket's physical form with only a token resistance before moving to Harry's scar, nestled in next to its brother fragments.

When the trio saw Snape being attacked Harry felt himself whisper a spell he had no knowledge of. The spy had been too weak to do anything but accept the bond that the magic placed. He was both furious and grateful that the magic flowing from the new bond kept him alive. He still had to fight to stay awake and deliver the message from Dumbledore required by one of his vows before succumbing to the healing magical coma.

The Cup had been stubborn but eventually saw their reasoning and refrained from harming any of the trio. It still disliked allowing its form to be destroyed by Basilisk Venom. Cup settled in Harry's Scar next to the other three as easily as Locket had.

Diadem was destroyed before Harry could get to it and was very shocked to find its self being shoved inside Harry's scar next to its brethren, much to all of their consternation. After a brief mental shuffle and then a sharing of memories all of them settled down.

When Harry went to die in the forest though the soul pieces had had enough. The emerald spell flew through the air and Harry found himself sprawled on the forest floor in such a way that no one thought he had planned it, narrowly missing the killing blow. Diary, being the largest and strongest was volunteered to merge with the Dark Lord and share what they had learned. The headache for both wizards was immense.

"Accio Potter!" Voldemort snapped out the moment the new information settled in his mind enough for him to understand the implications.

Harry was too confused to fight back and quickly found himself bound and kneeling at the feet of his enemy.

"It seems that Dumbledore's plans are not as cleaver as he thought them to be," Voldemort snarled.

"Why aren't I dead?" Harry asked, half afraid that the earlier comment was his answer.

"You. Are. _Mine!_ " Voldemort snarled as he forced Harry into looking at him, directing the younger wizard's gaze with a firm grip anchored in messy hair.

"What?" Harry asked in obvious confusion.

"That old man was far too clever, hiding the fact that you have been mine since the night your parents died, ensuring that you were tortured so that you would see him as a savior. He did it all to make you follow him blindly, to shape you into a sacrifice so that you would offer yourself up for death at his whim. I understand now and I am claiming what was stolen from me. You will live and be trained properly but remember that defiance has a cost my little snake hidden in lion's skin," Voldemort informed him. He allowed their little audience to listen in shock even as he didn't bother to hide that he was clearly angry at Dumbledore's deception.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with apprehension even as his eyes betrayed the growing suspicion and frantic denial.

"The Dursleys," Voldemort said succinctly. Harry's shoulders slumped, admitting to himself that he had hoped their mistreatment of him had just been that they were crappy relatives.

"What happens now?" Harry rasped, to exhausted at this point to fight.

"We retrieve Severus so that he can survive to serve you properly, announce that we've come to an agreement, and go home to rest. Tomorrow a piece will be published in the paper that we are negotiating what happens next. That little headache you gave me forced me to realize we are destroying what we want to protect. Now that I have you its time to end the killing and start rebuilding. My custody of you is non-negotiable. Everything else can be discussed when we have all rested and healed. Who else do you want to represent Dumbledore's party at the negotiations? It most certainly won't be you," Voldemort explained ending with the almost gentle inquiry.

"McGonagall... I don't know who else," Harry muttered, the adrenaline crash kicking in with a vengeance.

"Sleep, I'll deal with the rest for now," Voldemort ordered, following it up with a sleep spell that finished what the adrenaline crash had started. Harry gratefully allowed unconsciousness to claim him.

Harry woke slowly, the sound of breathing from at least one other person, a comfort he hadn't realized that he had missed. The warmth of the blankets, the relief that he no longer had to fight on the run, the fact that not only was the Dark Lord being _reasonable_ but had promised him a form of safety helped him simply be. He wasn't sure what the man had meant about Snape but it wasn't something he was as worried about since 1) he didn't hate the man anymore and 2) the retrieval meant he was _alive_. He was also _really_ glad not to be tied up anymore and didn't want to risk a repeat just yet.

"So you are awake," Voldemort said softly from the darkness. A darkness Harry refused to try to break by actually opening his eyes. He could hear a second pair of lungs as they continued breathing even as the Dark Lord spoke telling him that at least one other person was in the room with the two of them.

"Hmm," Harry answered with a hum of warm sleepiness into the darkness.

Voldemort huffed in amusement but let him be. The sound of a turning page told Harry what the older wizard was doing. Hours were spent like that, with Harry drifting in and out of a half sleep while Voldemort read and the third person slept. A couple of times he heard the book be set aside in favor of potions being administered to Harry or spelled into the other person. The effects on his own body told him that they were healing potions, just as the breathing of the sleeper getting noticeably easier told him the same about the other potions.

"~Tom? Why are we keeping them?~" Nagini finally hissed into the quiet.

"~Because the old fool tricked me. Harry should have been protected and raised as my hatchling when he survived my attack. Unfortunately the old fool tricked everyone, even me, into believing that I am his rightful prey. I discovered in the forest that he carries a piece of me and is of us. It was one of the pieces he rescued that hurt my head and washed away enough of the bad magics that had been hurting me so that I knew I was destroying what was to be my nest. Most humans take care not to destroy their own nest because it puts present and future hatchlings at risk. The magics that had me hurting in my mind were telling me that everything in my territory and even my nest was an enemy trying to steal my territory. I know better now,~" Voldemort answered calmly. Nagini hissed in pleasure at the change in her wizard and accepted the explanation.

"~That doesn't explain why I am alive,~" Severus hissed out in a pained wheeze.

"You speak Parseltongue?" Voldemort asked curiously in as calm a tone as one could imagine.

"~I do,~" Harry hissed out, giving up on trying to sleep and reluctantly opening his eyes to low candle light glowing just beyond the curtains surrounding most of his comfy bed.

"~I... didn't before,~" Severus admitted with a reluctant hiss.

"Interesting. I can think of several ways this might have happened. Anything from side effects of Nagini's bite to an aspect of the antivenom to being transferred by the bond Potter unknowingly cast upon you to drawing it through the bond so that you might communicate in your damaged condition. Something to investigate later," Voldemort mused.

"What bond?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"As you were generally the closer of us when each Horcrux was destroyed most of them became a part of your scar, remaining separate within your scar. The ring was a special case as it merged with the piece that was already there since both were badly weakened from either protecting you or attempting to kill the old fool. The Diary piece moved back to me and merged with me in the forest clearing as an attempt to both inform me and protect you. Due to the fact that the Diary was a full half it also returned most of my sanity. Where as the return of a large portion of my magic from the merge cleared out a good number of long term spells and potions someone had slipped me," Voldemort informed them. "One of the Horcruxes chose to use your voice and magic to cast a binding spell on Severus so that a bond formed between the two of you, claiming him as your own. He was kept alive through the magic of the bond which in turn transitioned the bond so that it can not be simply broken."

"~I had no choice,~" Severus admitted miserably. "~He used an unbreakable vow that I am under to force my compliance in this. Even after his death the threat remained, ready to be carried out by one of the others or a specially tasked house elf.~"

"Shit," Harry summarized succinctly.

"Indeed," Voldemort agreed with dark amusement. "Can you speak further of the vow?"

"~No, there is something of a secrecy clause but it would not have allowed the bond with Potter if the two were in conflict,~" Severus pointed out unhappily.

"That could change. I did find the marks of at least one active Unbreakable Vow along with several discharged vows in my examination. I also saw how it interacted with your mark of service to me and the bond you now have with Potter. I am not happy about the way the strands of power fall but it is not as dangerous as it could have been now that I am aware of Potter's status," Voldemort said unhappily. Nagini hissed her agreement.

"~I am of the Dark but functionally my loyalty must be to Potter,~" Severus grudgingly admitted.

"Yes, such a bond does tend to do that, change one's practical loyalty," Voldemort agreed in clear aggravation. He did note that he likely had his answers about Severus' actual loyalty now but the answer came up as less important than it might have been before. Considering how insane he now knew he had been he didn't blame the man, especially since his actions were _more_ loyal for all the initial traitorous appearance. The two Slytherins came to a silent understanding in that moment and just as silently moved on.

"Can we remove some of the risks? Can we get rid of some of the magics that could hurt him?" Harry asked in concern.

"I am unwilling to remove the Dark Mark on Severus at this time but I can and do recognize that a part of me has reassigned him to serve and protect you, that I have basically gifted him to you. He was already in my Inner Circle so I can just assign him anything to do with you. I was going to have to do something like that anyway since I _know_ that you won't be willing to stay locked up in a tower or something and if I try it will likely backfire. As I have no wish to continue experiencing your blasted luck being used against me you get bodyguards. I will however concede that Severus is more your man than mine at the moment," Voldemort said consideringly.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Harry muttered, earning amusement in various forms from the others.

"You will have to learn how to get along with us but for now you both need rest. Sleep," Voldemort told them, backing it up with a mild sleep spell. They were asleep again before Nagini quit cackling.

Harry woke gasping with his own screams ringing in his ears.

"~What the devil was that?!~" Severus hissed the demand from his own bed.

"I would like to know the same and who exactly is this _Vernon_?" Voldemort asked icily as he re-entered the room with a worried Nagini on his heels.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled in a shame that was tinged with fading terror and pain. His gaze had immediately fallen to watch his hands twisting the blankets that barely covered him so he missed the looks go from shocked and icy to outright concern.

"~Explain!~" Severus hissed demandingly. He had decided he didn't want to try to out wait the younger man and that he would likely get more answers by demanding them before Harry had a chance to regain himself. Neither man though had expected the violent flinch that nearly sent Harry tumbling out of his bed before he caught himself on the edge of the mattress.

While the near tumble was a cause of concern what worried Nagini the most was the complete lack of sound aside from the barely audible apology. In her mind living things made sound, no matter how minimal, and lack of sound from normally noisy humans was a very bad, almost dangerous, sign.

Her rapid movement and striking launch landed her on the bed in easy reach of Harry. His moment of frozen surprise allowed her to wrap him in her coils, dragging him from the edge of the bed to be firmly placed in the center of both bed and coils.

"~You will tell us what frightened you so. You will cease attempting to hurt yourself. You will cease hiding things from us. My Tom can fix many things and is strong enough to hold enough territory for all four of us. You are of us, a part of our nest, and the new speaker is ours as well. A threat to you is a threat to the nest and threats to the nest find only poison and fang for their temerity!~" Nagini declared, bearing her fangs to show how she would deal with threats.

"That's new," Voldemort commented in quiet yet avid interest. Harry just stared at the oversized serpent in a mix of wariness and shock, waiting to feel fangs sink into his flesh.

Severus broke the surreal tableau with a snort of derisive amusement. Green eyes and tired body wilted in his gentle cage of coiled scales once again worrying the other two wizards before answering.

"It was just a nightmare. I usually put up silencing charms but..." Harry shrugged, trailing off rather than pointing out that his wand had been taken off of him in the forest. He figured that Voldemort had it and that he was never getting it back.

"Night terror more likely. I could somewhat understand if your shouts had been my name or some of my Death Eaters but this Vernon person? You haven't even told us who he is yet," Voldemort pointed out. He was obviously put out for not being the most terrifying thing that Harry's mind could come up with.

"It doesn't matter. Sorry I woke you. Just toss a silencing charm at my bed and we can all go back to sleep," Harry said shortly. For his pains in attempting to let everyone sleep quickly he was bodily pinned in place by Nagini with a whuff of air leaving his lungs.

"~Where is the threat and what did I tell you about hiding things from us?~" Nagini hissed in clear irritation as Harry fought to get his breath back while pinned under her heavy coils.

"Uncle Vernon is no longer anyone important," Harry said very carefully after regaining his breath. Nagini hissed in displeasure but didn't do anything to drag more information out of him... yet.

"Why on earth were you that terrified of the man?" Voldemort asked with suspicious narrowed ruby eyes. Then he paused, reviewed his statement before mentally diving in to the copies of Harry's memories that the Diary had retrieved from Harry and his scar. Twenty minutes later he resurfaced in the outside world, shaking in fury.

"~What is it?~" Severus hissed in wary concern.

"Tell him," Voldemort ordered sharply. Harry mutely refused.

"~Tom? What is it?~" Nagini asked in concern.

"When a piece of myself returned in the forest... it brought copies of his memories for me to look through at a later time. They begin the night he became of us, became mine. You will tell them or I will and I refuse to vouch for their safety in either case," Voldemort hissed in his fury.

"What about Dudley? Or my friends?" Harry asked desperately.

"Only if you tell them yourself, truthfully, and the female Weasely is not marrying you or in any way dating you. She has already failed my requirements for even trying. I will permit you to keep the twins, Longbottom, and Lovegood but Granger and Ronald still have tests to pass and things to make up for," Voldemort shot back.

"You won't hurt them?" Harry demanded warily.

"I will forgive any past transgressions, a clean slate if you will, for those who hadn't graduated before your fourth year. If they pass my requirements Granger and Ronald will be allowed to see you. They still have many things to make up for before I will trust them with you. The other Weasley family members will be required to take a vow as will your little club in lieu of other more restrictive punishments. Most of the Phoenix Order member's lives are forfeit but you earned them a swift death rather than extended torture or being fed to the Dementors. I will however grant part of the punishment of the Carrows to your club members and classmates," Voldemort responded. " _Provided_..."

"...I explain to Snape and Nagini," Harry finished softly.

Harry fought with himself before, with a bone weary sigh, he started to talk. He forced himself to explain first his bedroom at various points in his life. Next was his insane chore list in exacting detail. Then his desperate need to accept the home that Sirius had offered him at the end of third year. He even explained his begging of Dumbledore not to send him back each year until he finally gave up. Ultimately he spoke of Vernon and the Dursleys themselves, the Harry Hunting, the neglect, the beatings. By the time he was done forcing the explanations past numb lips it was nearing mid-afternoon. It only took him another twenty minutes to fall into an emotionally exhausted sleep.

"~If that old goat wasn't already dead I would make sure he had an agonizing death for this!~" Severus hissed furiously. "~I will need to track down _'Tuny_ and her oh so _loving_ family to give them my regards.~"

"He didn't tell you everything but rest assured that their... infractions will not remain unpunished. The only reason for any leniency is Dumbledore's obvious meddling in the situation. I will have to determine how much was his influence and how much was simply spite. The cousin... made peace with our brat and payed almost enough with his near Kiss from the Dementors just prior to Harry's fifth year. For that he will get a warning and a few years under surveillance. His parents on the other hand..." Voldemort mused with vicious malevolence.

"~I want to scare them before I eat them,~" Nagini hissed nastily, coiled protectively around Harry's sleeping form.

"We shall see, the remains may not be edible when we are done punishing them," Voldemort pointed out smugly. The two wizards eventually settled down into a serious plotting session while Harry slept.

The preparations for the trip to Gringotts passed without incident as the two captured wizards rested and healed, protected and contained in Voldemort's quarters. Nagini guarded them faithfully which was made easier as the two men didn't bother trying to escape. As such the only time she had to act was when one of the lower level idiots found his way into the room and tried to kill the two still healing men shortly before they left for Diagon Alley.

"~Stupid one,~" Nagini spat disdainfully.

"Nagini?" Harry asked tiredly.

"~All but the two of you and my Tom are forbidden from our nest. I let the squeaky creatures clean because Tom asked but I watch them carefully. This stupid one will be killed for trespassing in our nest or punished for his stupidity in entering,~" Nagini explained with a growly hiss. She stayed protectively between her two charges and the intruder collapsed near the door until Voldemort arrived to fetch them.

The corpse was vanished with barely a wave of the yew wand and hardly a glance when Voldemort arrived. Neither wizard said anything as they made their way to Diagon in silence.

The wary crowd that formed around them as they openly moved down the street was only noticed by Harry when he was suddenly yanked forwards by Voldemort's unexpected grip on his arm. A moment later they were stopped by a wall of people and he was firmly tucked protectively into the man's side. Harry watched the restless crowd get glared at by the Dark Lord through his bangs. He remained silent, honestly not knowing what to do or say at this point.

"Yes?" Voldemort drawled after the silence between both groups had stretched a sufficiently long time.

"Is that Potter?"

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Why is the Headmaster injured? Why isn't he at Hogwarts?"

The questions went on and on and on until a mass wave of a silencing spell ended the noise long enough for a response.

"The Headmaster is here because I wish it. Yes, this is Potter and you may all thank him for he bought your fresh slate. He also bought you all an end to the raids and unnecessary bloodshed by becoming my ward and submitting to living through a very personal set of nightmares. Several aggravating people who fought against me were set for execution but I allowed him to save some of them with certain restrictions. Don't bother trying to use him or those who will be bound to him against me it won't do you any good. The new laws and penalties will be clearly posted in due time. Until they are posted presume that the laws under the previous administration are still in effect and report even my Death Eaters for breaking them. Their sentences or fines may be suspended or dismissed until we have sorted out the mess that the laws are in but they are no more exempt from those final laws than any of the rest of you. Yet another thing Potter bought on behalf of all of you. It makes me wonder exactly how many life debts you all owe him by now," Voldemort informed the crowd mockingly.

The Dark Lord's announcement made, they rapidly moved forwards through the parting, forcibly silent crowd into the bank. A flaming red yet silent Harry was dragged along behind him. They were closely followed by a scowling yet subdued Snape whose white bandaged neck stood out starkly against his black hair and clothes. The spell released just as the bank's doors swung closed on the outside world behind them.

The goblins gave Harry suspicious and pointed looks but refrained from acting as he was quite obviously a prisoner of the Dark Lord. Without a word spoken the small group of wizards plus snake were lead to a conference room and served refreshments as the Dark Lord's account manager was fetched.

"~Would you quit pretending to cower! It is extremely irritating!~" Severus finally snapped in Parseltongue at the overly quiet teen.

"~I'm not cowering! I just... don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm _allowed_ to do either. I... didn't think that I would survive. Yon Darkness has also made it abundantly clear that our deal requires me to not try and die so that he will die, which might not work any way. I mean I got treated better as a prisoner of war than by my own blood. Yes, there were other times he captured me and hurt me but he only ever tried to really hurt me that one time I pushed too far in the graveyard. All the other times would have been a quick clean kill... mostly. I just... got in the way a lot,~" Harry hissed back, obviously uncomfortable.

"~That you did,~" Voldemort chuckled evilly. "~It was something that was likely influenced by the magics binding us together and Dumbledore's meddling. I, however, greatly doubt that the old coot or anyone else could have anticipated some of what has happened. You do realize I will never allow you to escape me? That if you get free of me I will simply come after you again and again until I have you?~"

"~Yes, I understand,~" Harry hissed resignedly.

"How may Gringotts help you today?" Voldemort's account manager asked as he entered the room.

"We need to sort out a change in status for Potter and for Severus as well as discuss reparations for recent... damages," Voldemort explained. "I realize that legally my marked followers could count as slaves and..."

He proceeded to outline the situation that they now found themselves in as well as pertinent connecting issues such as Harry's remembered deal in regards to the Sword of Gryffindor, his Horcruxes, Snape's new bond situation, and Harry's unique situation which included the prophecy status.

"This is going to take some time to put to rights. We of Gringotts thank you for bringing the situation to our attention as well as clarifying the deaths of our people under your wand. This will allow them to be laid to rest as warriors. The prophecy aspect is a pain but it absolves both of you of recent offenses in the eyes of the goblin people provided you pay a fine of gold for the family of each slain goblin. No charges will be pressed in regards to the goblin blade as Mr. Potter upheld his end of the bargain and left it in goblin hands. There must have been some extra enchantment involved and as such please bring it in for examination should it resurface so that we may clarify the situation further. As the primary subjects of the prophecy, which has been very clearly meddled with, you have the right to claim certain rights and bequests under goblin law," the manager explained reasonably before switching to a much more disapproving tone. "We would really have preferred to have been informed about at least the prophecy as soon as reasonably possible and there was no need to _break in_."

"Considering the amount of damage I was doing in my unwell state the brat was right to break into your bank and go after one of my anchors. That said it wasn't entirely his fault as he was acting under Dumbledore's orders and had been trained to believe the old fool beyond anything else. I was only able to bring him to heel because he had been ordered to die by my wand and one of my own fail safes kicked in with an... unexpected reaction that I was required to investigate before continuing," Voldemort informed the goblins dryly. "I will of course arrange to pay for the damage my new charge has done to your bank and you may once more be assured that my... illness has been stabilized so that I will no longer react inappropriately."

"Insane more like," Harry muttered ruefully. He had learned exactly how brilliant the man actually was, having discovered over the course of his recent imprisonment via their daily discussions. He also now knew that had the man not created the horcruxes in the first place no one would have been able to stand against him.

"Brat," Severus muttered back in exasperation, their by play was ignored by the rest of the room. During the earlier discussion a goblin healer had arrived and forced him to drink what the goblins called a battle commander's voice draft. It had healed his vocal cords enough to once more be able to speak English.

"Why were we not simply asked? As Lord Black had he simply accepted his Lordships he would have had access to her personal vault as she was still considered a member of his house having never been disowned," the goblin pointed out.

"What Lordships? All I have is the one vault and I was going to have to make it really stretch until I could get a job... well before I was captured any way," Harry asked in outright puzzlement. This question momentarily froze the rest of the room in shock.

"You were not informed by your magical guardian?" the goblin asked slowly.

"What is a magical guardian?" Harry asked carefully. The immediate wall of scowls was _not_ a good response. He quickly elaborated on his question. "I don't want to assume the meaning because logic doesn't really seem to apply to the Wizarding world. Besides, if it means anything even close to what I think it does then I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Did you ever even receive my attempts to talk or parlay?" Voldemort demanded in clear aggravation. Harry's blank look was answer enough for the rest of the room. "Master Goblin I believe I will be paying for a full health exam of my charge and testing on his knowledge in both worlds. I will also clearly have to rectify much of his knowledge. If the other students are anything like this the entire curriculum is going to need a massive overhaul. I will also have to set up a school for the muggleborns."

"You better get rid of forcing older students to use the Cruciartus on firsties too," Harry pointed out.

"When did that become standard punishment? Yes, the students need to know how to cast the spell and how to resist it as necessary but that is at least sixth year material if not seventh year. First years shouldn't be worrying about it getting cast on them for any reason," Voldemort scowled in obvious upset.

"It was a practice partly instituted by the Carrows. I altered it to reduce how often the students would actually be under the curse yet still look like it was a worse punishment. Potter's little Defense club made protecting the students both easier and harder, Longbottom especially. Harder to protect the members themselves with their defiance, easier to help them get the rest of the school mostly out of harms way and assist in hiding students from the Carrows," Severus admitted. He had really hated letting so many dangerous punishments stand but it was all he could do to keep the brats alive.

"As soon as we get to the school those punishments are going back to normal. Honestly, if its too dangerous to Legillimize a child under a certain age then one would think it obvious that a Crucio has a similar limitation! The reason I use it is because you are all adults, it drives the message home, and you all willingly gave me loyalty oaths!" Voldemort growled.

"In- _sane_ ," Harry sing-songed under his breath before snickering.

"Quiet you," Voldemort ordered, giving the brat a light smack that didn't really hurt. Nearly everyone noticed but didn't comment on the fact that he didn't argue against the accused insanity, instead he had just told Harry to be quiet.

"Just admit that you were insane and now you don't really want to have to find a different way to punish them," Harry jeered.

"Why did you think I want your twins alive? Why did you think I promised we could visit your little joint joke shop? From the trauma your father and Black put Severus through the results will be quite effective," Voldemort shot back evilly.

"You are setting the Weasley twins loose on them?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No, you are. I will be assigning the Lestrange brothers to learn from them and incorporate the punishments accordingly, matching them to the violator as needed," Voldemort shot back smugly. "Severus will spend at least once a week refining their technique and assisting them in brewing any necessary potions so that he can brew antidotes at need. His punishments, which teaching them is part of, are different then their future prank victims."

Severus wasted no time in starting to mutter dire threats and choice words under his breath. Harry was torn between admiring the creative new punishment regime or laughing his arse off over the chaos that would result when it was actually instituted. Things were clearly never going to be the same again.


	2. First Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, the early warning siren.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip to the bank was appallingly informative. They discovered a ridiculous marriage contract between Harry and Ginny which was quickly determined to be invalid much to Harry's mixed relief and disappointment. His feelings on the matter quickly changed after the potions purge and cleansing rituals he was forced to go through by the Gringotts healer. Severus had to hold him down and force a calming draught into him while Voldemort rubbed at his own forehead. Harry's schooling was discovered to be non-existent for his family and Lordship obligations or anything that might have been remotely considered extra. Surprisingly he was shown to have been hiding his intelligence and simply had trouble applying it to schoolwork. Severus grumbled about Harry being a menace but Harry didn't miss the gleam of accepted challenge in the eyes of both the other men. He had the feeling that both of them were going to take teaching him anything else as a challenge.

"Severus? List the most possibly problematic children of Dumbledore's faction or who are allied with his faction," Voldemort ordered. The day was nearly over and dealing with Harry's schoolmates through the bank, a neutral party, would help show that he was keeping his end of their agreement.

"Neville Longbottom, the Weasley brood, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood. The ring leaders were generally Potter, Granger, and the youngest Weasley male. The others would occasionally act as leadership support and step in when the Golden trio was unavailable. Potter acted as the primary leader under Dumbledore's dubious guidance with Granger and Weasley acting as his second and third respectively. Longbottom and Ginerva Weasley solidified their positions as rank four and five by taking command of their defense group this year. Lovegood acted in a mix of capacities and in such a way that I would class her as a potential seer," Severus reported honestly. Just because the man had a copy of Harry's memories didn't mean that he wanted to try and figure them out after such a long day.

"I will need to set marriage contracts for them. The old captive bride ritual should work well. It will keep either of them from harming each other. It was one of the more common war/feud ending bindings in the time of the founders. Once done it should stabilize our world further and reduce potential bloodshed. Any obstacles to its use?" Voldemort asked thoughtfully.

"There is an active feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys for the last three generations. Granger's muggleborn status will hinder her contract a bit as she _must_ marry one who is either sworn to you or one of the higher ranked offspring. Finding some of them might also be problematic. I..." Severus summarized only to be interrupted by the door opening to let in a group led by Luna.

"Seer," Voldemort greeted politely, remembering Severus' earlier comment about the possibility now proven true.

"Your Darkness," Luna greeted cheerfully. The rest of the group (the remains of the Order and everyone Voldemort would have to worry about in Harry's age group) eyed them either warily (Severus and the Dark Lord) or worriedly (Harry).

"Luna? Why?" Hermione asked helplessly. They thought they were only meeting with Harry and that he had escaped somehow.

"To keep Harry alive," Luna said simply. What she wasn't telling them was that Harry wasn't at risk anymore from the Dark Lord, there were others who would want him dead in the years to come.

"You realize that you outed yourself? And that I will be making use of your abilities?" Voldemort asked the ditzy blond. At her cheerful nod he continued. "Very well then I will need a full report on the potential threat. We were discussing who needed to be placed under a marriage contract with one of my people to help maintain the stability of our world and end the bloodshed."

"Ginny and Hermione both need to be paired with Draco but I think if you have Theodore Nott as a fourth they should balance well enough until they naturally fall into the best set up. Or you could just pair Ginny with Draco and Hermione with Theodore if you don't want a quartet. Ron needs to marry Pansy Parkinson. Neville gets along well enough with Daphne Greengrass. I know that you are keeping Harry and Professor Snape for yourself but you might want to let Nagini mother all of you anyway. Blaise will be a nice enough husband for me I think. The binds you were thinking of for the spared Order members will work better if you just require them to swear an unbreakable vow of service to Harry. You already promised Harry clean quick deaths for the others... The rest of the DA will bow to Harry and if you just have them swear an oath of Loyalty to Harry like your own minions there shouldn't be many issues. It might be best to have both groups work together to keep the peace until you can go through the laws and fix them. Can I have a mint chocolate earthquake?" Luna informed them politely.

"Yes, you may have an ice cream. I thank you for providing solutions to those problems," Voldemort thanked her politely.

"We will need every loyal wand we can save but they also need to become dueling experts. Do you think Professor Flitwick will be willing to run an all ages Dueling class? One where Aurors, Hit Wizards, Inner Circle Death Eaters, and Unspeakables will help out? Maybe even with simulations from Muggle sci-fi games and weapons?" Luna asked innocently.

"Luna? What do you know?" Harry asked softly, white as a sheet at the potential of what his friend has just hinted at.

"Know? Nothing but some of the ghosts that aren't regular ghosts because they were muggles or something else mentioned a few things. Harry? They are _scared_. If you had followed Dumbledore's plan everything would rely on the protections the muggles are making. Now? Now we have a Dark Lord at the side of the Master of Death and Professor Snape to lead us. Now the blood wars are ended, the Statute of Secrecy is ready to come crashing down, and the War of the Heavens is preparing to rip apart every shroud of secrecy regardless of source. The corruption in the governments, muggle and magical alike, will be dealt with. The earth will shudder and shake as it stays still for a day. Those who hide underground when the great earthquake comes will fall. Magic will mean nothing and we will be striped of its gift if we aren't careful," Luna informed them sorrowfully. "I wonder if I can get the Xenomorph to donate some of its acid blood for the Professor to play with?" 

_"Shit!"_ Harry swore viciously. He had seen the Alien movies, been forced to watch them really, and suffered the beatings from the nightmares they caused. Fighting a _Xenomorph_ or its larval form, the _facehugger_ , was _not_ something he wanted to do.

"What sort of timeline are we talking about here?" Hermione asked briskly.

"It depends, if a particular muggle project slips and calibrates the experimental portal generator just right it could be tomorrow. On the other hand if the latest comet skips off the earth's atmosphere just right it could be closer to two thousand years. I only know that Harry, the Dark Lord, and Professor Snape will lead the magical defense forces when it happens," Luna explained gently. "This needs to be done so that we are at least slightly ready for when it happens. If we don't keep the Wizarding World somewhat stable right now it will take too long to re-stabilize. Human Magic users would be the perfect captive incubators and the Xenomorph hive would gain magical Queens."

"That... would be _bad_ ," Hermione said just before she turned aside and got sick at the very thought.

Harry agreed fervently and unconsciously huddled against both Severus and Voldemort. As the only two in the group who had seen the Alien movies they were the only ones who knew what kind of damage a Xenomorph Queen could do. Which didn't even take into account if the new Queen gained magic from a witch or wizard being used as an incubator.

"I don't understand. What is a Xenomorph and why are they so scared of it?" Neville demanded. Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous looks. Hermione had discretely cleaned her mouth with a spell, making her grateful that their wands hadn't been taken. The two argued with their eyes, deciding whether to explain all of it or only a little.

"Perhaps those who are aware would care to share?" Voldemort asked archly.

"They... well we, Harry and I, learned about them from movies but from the way Luna is talking... We should probably take the lessons in those movies seriously. I'm more skeptical of Luna's abilities but I can't deny that she is scary accurate when she puts her mind to it," Hermione admitted with a shiver.

"I'm just glad she said we might be able to dodge that bullet for awhile even if we have to start out assuming that it will happen tomorrow," Harry agreed with a grimace.

"The eggs are already here," Luna warned sadly, making both Harry and Hermione freeze as they looked at her in open horror.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ron gulped. "Eggs mean babies and babies grow up. Harry isn't scared of Basilisks or dragons or Dark Lords or even _spiders_ but he's scared of this. _What is it?_ "

" _Where?! Where Luna?!_ " Harry demanded immediately, his open terror causing everyone to draw wands or other weapons. Nagini, forgotten by all, curled up protectively around Harry as her head wove about, seeking the threat that so terrified the green-eyed snaklet.

"Frozen deep in the ice along with what remains of a frozen Queen lie the still dormant eggs. The hunters once taught us things and we humans repaid them as a testing ground for new hunters every hundred years. We have but a short time before the fledgling hunters return anew to test themselves. But for the hunt to begin the larva need living incubators to place the true eggs within and to help shape the infants so that they may form a colony suited to this world. The ancient stasis chamber will wake again in 7 years. The Queen and any surviving eggs or larva _must_ be dead before then. If it remains undisturbed until the hunters arrive a group of muggles will reawaken the Xenomorphs but within the group one will waken as a human hunter. A human hunter who will earn her acknowledgement as a fellow hunter and be marked as one of the hunters. Sounds like a good movie," Luna said thoughtfully.

" _Movie?!_ " Harry and Hermione demanded incredulously in perfect unison.

"Luna, don't fucking scare me like that!" Harry exclaimed as he sunk down within Nagini's coils in boneless relief.

"Actually, the mess of fighting a single Xenomorph that becomes an army of them is still a possibility. As long as you make the Unspeakables watch the movies and most of the Auror corp along with Inner Circle Death Eaters we should be fine. We might wind up fighting something completely different but with enough people to watch overzealous researchers who think they are cool and want to play with one... we're good," Luna promised them. Her wicked grin mixed amusement at their worry with serious understanding and ancient knowledge.

"Not _fucking funny_ Luna!" Harry exclaimed from his place on the floor in the middle of Nagini's coils. Nagini was gradually calming as she sensed Harry's relief but she didn't stop guarding him within her coils.

"It stopped a timeline where we _did_ have to fight them in six months and basically lost. Scaring you was just a bonus... and it helps keep it from actually happening," Luna pointed out with a shrug.

"Then what is going to replace it?" Neville asked warily.

"I only bought us a little over six months," Luna told them. "Beyond that its a toss up."

"Shit," Hermione said succinctly, shocking almost everyone there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unaware (or who don't follow my bunny farms) we are out camping/road tripping/house hunting so net access is sporadic at best for the next 3 months or so. As a result my updates will be more random than usual.


	3. Vassals and Paperwork

"What movies are these and in what capacity did you see Gringotts and the Goblin nation?" one of the Goblin account managers asked Luna cautiously.

Luna just looked at them, staring through their very souls before answering the wary goblins in and echoing airy voice that bordered on sing-song. "Time and Tide wait for none but one. The Master of Death will stand tall as a shield against the dark of extinction at a cost to himself. Only those who ally with him or seek his protection will allow their children's children to see the dawn. One day the King will come and even the Master of Death will kneel alongside his charge, the one known as Death. This bastion, this earth, will kneel to the Prince of Peace as he is crowned King. We must hold the line until his return or _all_ is lost to the enemy."

"Who is the Master of Death?" Voldemort's goblin account manager asked carefully. He wanted official clarification of who actually held the cursed magical title before the bank acted on the knowledge. This was especially true with the potential of a worthy foe on the horizon. Yet if the young seer's warning was accurate... this young mage would be the key to his people's survival against that very foe.

"If I understand the requirements correctly... Harry is," Hermione answered her voice rising into a squeak as the full implications of that hit her.

"Not again!" Harry moaned piteously. "I didn't ask for this! I never ask for this!"

"Mate, your luck is bloody _insane_ ," Ron snickered not unsympathetically. "So, what exactly comes with the title?"

"I... don't know," Hermione said doubtfully. "No one has ever gotten it before because it requires mastering the three artifacts. As far as I know only Harry has ever actually held all three of them in one way or another simultaneously. He's never touched the wand but he beat Draco and the wand switched allegiance to him. I guessed that the stone was hidden in the snitch and the cloak... well his father had it before him and the enchantment hasn't faded _at all_. Harry... feels _different_ than he did before facing Malfoy in Malfoy Manor. It makes sense if you assume ownership of the stone passed to him when he was given the snitch as part of Dumbledore's will. I assume he opened it in the forest with what the riddle carved on it said. He's had the cloak since first year."

"This wand?" Voldemort inquired, drawing the elder wand from the holster he had stored it in. It was only in that moment that Harry realized the man was once more using his yew wand.

"Can I borrow that for a minute?" Harry asked, unable to hide the desperate vulnerability in his voice.

"Oh Harry, I don't think it will work but I have the pieces in my bag," Hermione said in sympathy.

"What exactly do you want to do with it?" Voldemort asked, eyebrow arched in curious question.

"I just want to cast a repairo on my holly wand... it broke," Harry admitted miserably. He badly missed his first wand and it still ached in his chest when he thought about the loyal wand that had seen his first steps as a wizard.

"The wand you were using?" Voldemort prompted.

"Draco's," Ron snickered in evil glee as he answered for his friend.

The fact that they were facing the evil Dark Lord was actually less concerning than Harry's luck kicking in. The thought of facing something that spooked his friends worse than facing down an army combined with everything else they had been through bothered him. Ron was desperately trying to ignore the implications but knew if they asked he would act as Harry's loyal General. His older twin brothers were going to be _gleeful_ over helping Harry and the DA wasn't going to be far behind.

"That boy," Severus muttered, shaking his head in despair over his godson's choices and antics.

"Repairo _only_ ," Voldemort instructed sternly.

The Dark Lord watched like a hawk as Harry eagerly accepted the wand only for his eyes to completely ignore the powerful artifact in favor of watching as his first wand was healed. Without a second's thought Harry returned the Elder wand in favor of accepting his now healed loyal holly wand. Voldemort silently accepted the returned wand and mentally vowed that he only held the wand for Harry. The brief burst of warmth from the wand, somehow conveyed the thought of both approval over the private oath and doubt over his sincerity. It seemed that while Voldemort's private promise to himself had not won him more than a chance to prove himself to the wand. It made him highly aware of the fact that while he held the wand he truly was only carrying it for Harry. He would have to be _very_ careful to keep his human horcrux safe and relatively happy as much as possible.

A glance towards Severus had him revising that conclusion to include the Potions Master. It was clear to anyone who knew the dour man could that he was fiercely protective of Harry. They would also know he didn't suffer fools well, _especially_ when it came to his beloved potions. The Elder wand hummed briefly in approval before once more falling silent.

"So, just to be clear, Harry Potter is now the owner of the Deathly Hallows and thus the Master of Death?!" Tonks squeaked. "The same Hallows from the children's story of the three brothers?!"

"Basically," Hermione agreed with a shrug. "Again, I don't know what perks or responsibilities came with the magical title but I know that Grindlewald and Dumbledore desperately wanted the items and title. I expect that unless its non-transferable, or even if it is, Harry will be fighting off a _lot_ of people who want the title or the artifacts or both. I could only find information on the abilities of the artifacts."

"Trouble magnet," Severus growled as he briefly pointed an accusing finger at Harry. Harry just shrugged, unable to deny it.

"Where is Remus?" Harry asked quietly. The sad look that came over the metamorphmagus' face told him everything he needed to know, Remus was dead.

"Mum is watching the baby, has been since before the fight. Little Luna said only me and Shack could come," Tonks told her son's godfather. Harry didn't think he could ever call her anything else, except possibly cousin or Nymphadora to irritate her as a prank.

Severus took one look at Harry's quietly pale face and sighed before drawing him into a hug, completely ignoring the poleaxed look of the remaining "light". Harry said nothing, just accepted the offered comfort from the dour man. This shocked them even further while Voldemort simply arched his eyebrow while suppressing a smile.

"I may not have been fond of the wolf after his first attempt to eat me but I know he thought of you as his cub," Severus offered. Harry nodded quietly but didn't move to get free of the other man's grip nor did he attempt to say anything.

"Shall we set the basics of the Marriage contracts?" Luna asked airily. "We need everyone settled before the Xenomorphs become a problem."

Harry and Hermione shuddered before nodding agreement on behalf of everyone else. Luna took that as enough and took control.

"Now the first thing we have to do is formally recognize that Harry and Professor Snape belong with the Dark Lord. The magic should adapt as they change their status to each other without help but we can't afford for anyone to try separating them," Luna said firmly. "Tonks and Shacklebolt with the twins can swear to Harry's service since they aren't stupid and actually tried helping instead of pushing us aside. Granted they did push us aside at times thinking we were children but they were more aware and helpful as adults than anyone except for Harry and Professor Snape."

"Oi! What about Bill and Charlie?" Ron protested. "What about mum and dad?"

"Your brothers count as honorary DA members, not adults. Your parents listened too much to Dumbledore. Dumbledore who _ordered_ Harry to walk to his own _Death!_ Anyone more loyal to that old goat than to Harry is more of a threat and a liability than we can afford!" Luna snapped, showing off her normally hidden temper. "Hopefully Pansy will manage to knock some _sense_ into you even though your brothers couldn't! Ginny can hold her own against Draco _especially_ with an equal bond. Your oldest brothers aren't paired yet because they are already courting or about to start, they can get away with a stricter oath to Harry and will probably be playing bodyguard to Harry. Percy isn't a concern because he accepted the Dark Mark _months_ ago. We _can't_ be allowed to run around making trouble so we all get married and the families join to properly end this stupid blood war!"

"I guess I marry Theodore then?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Yes. I will marry Blaise and Neville will marry Daphne," Luna said much more calmly. "The Xenomorphs are a _real threat_. Anyone who can possibly cast Avada Kadavera _needs_ to learn it. Everyone _has_ to learn how to use the most innocuous spells in a lethal manner because Xenomorphs are _worse_ than enraged Dragons combined with another full fledged goblin war!"

"Something changed... Luna what happened?" Harry asked gently, still being held loosely in Snape's arms.

"The Astra Portia just linked to a world that has active eggs and the larval stage... facehuggers," Luna said miserably. "The Americans using the Astra Portia, what they call a Stargate, won't be able to hold the line and once one of the drones or corporate/greedy idiots finds the pyramid in Antarctica..."

" _Shit_ ," Harry breathed. "Even desperate I don't think I'd unleash _Xenomorphs_ but then if I was thinking the entire human race was basically dead... I _might_ risk it. Either way those things are a doomsday protocol that _no one_ should mess with. They won't understand the threat level even if they _have_ seen the movies."

"I'll need someone to come with me to avoid... issues but I know where to get the movies," Hermione said tightly, tiredness seeping into her tone.

"One of the bank employees will escort you," the account manager promised.

"Harry has permission to negotiate my marriage contract on my behalf. He knows what I will and won't accept," Hermione told them as she accepted the bank escort.

"Hermione? Get books on weapon smithing, gunsmithing, and ammo making. We will need weapon blueprints of _all_ types," Luna warned. Hermione nodded and left with her escort.

"Pull the money from whatever I have in my account please," Harry requested. The goblin manager nodded acceptance and made a note. The back and forth between these groups was _fascinating_ and had the potential to save his people if what the young seer said was true.

"What weaponry are you willing to allow commissioned?" Severus asked grimly. Knowing Harry's luck goblin grade weapons and armor probably still wouldn't be enough.

"They have an acid for blood that can eat through three or four decks of a starship before loosing its melting effect. So at least a meter of steel? Possibly more? Most of their known capabilities show up in the movies and you really need to see it for yourself. Assume they are at _least_ as fast as a vampire if not faster. They tend to lay eggs inside target hosts to help the next generation adapt to the new place and take on traits of the host/incubator species. Any Queens are priority targets because they lay eggs which contain facehuggers. Any oddly colored facehugger is a priority target because they usually implant a baby queen in the target host/incubator. I'm pretty sure it can happen with normal facehuggers too but that's a guess," Harry instructed seriously. "I... don't know where some of the information is coming from but I'm positive its accurate."

"Your title is _very_ magical. If you need to kill something you get the information without needing to ask. This includes necessary priority targets in not just the body but species hierarchy. If there is an actual culture attached... well that varies but you do need to actually try to think about it to get the information and use it," Luna told him in open amusement.

"Scary," Ron muttered, looking thoroughly freaked out.

Neville had been watching all of this along with the other DA members, letting the Golden Trio and Luna take charge. They were ready to fight at the drop of a hat but were trusting Harry as their friend and commander rather than a prophesied savior.

"Harry?" Neville asked quietly, reminding his friend that he effectively had an entire battle ready squad present not just the other two from the trio and Luna.

"You really want to?" Harry asked quietly. Unknown to anyone outside the DA most of them had approached him at some point and requested permission to swear an oath of loyalty to Harry as his vassals.

"You need to ask?" Fred smirked flashing a grin along side his twin's matching one.

"You said no before to keep us from being targets but you've got no excuse now!" George crowed.

As one the DA members knelt to Harry and swore on their life and magic to serve Harry faithfully as vassals and troops at need.

"Told you," Luna said smugly as they all returned to their feet.

"You understand that these marriages _have_ to occur?" Harry asked quietly to his people.

"You think we won't be trying to get you even more back up?" Neville countered smugly, making Harry grin in response.

"Anyone who helps with the Xenomorphs or the aftermath watches the movies. Just like in potions you don't work on NEWT level potions without knowing first year potions. The problem is that even _Hagrid_ might count Xenomorphs as wizard killers and too fucking dangerous for anyone to get near. Are we clear on that?" Harry said in a voice of command that neither Snape nor Voldemort had heard before.

Everyone nodded their understanding as the older generation of Magic users and goblins watched the young commander in wide-eyed silence.

"The movies probably cover the basics pretty well but you need to know they are fast, strong, and _lethal_ from tail to claws to teeth and its second mouth to their very _blood_. They are quite happy to kidnap people and glue them into place near the eggs so that the facehuggers don't have to go far to find their living incubators for the _real_ eggs they carry. They are just as happy to munch on you. It may be a funny muggle saying but it is no less true in this case. Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons... for you are crunchy and good with ketchup," Harry looked at them deadly serious as he laid out exactly what they faced. "I'm saying this now. Xenomorphs are _not_ sentient but they are damn close. Dragons are _probably_ sentient no matter what the books say. Xenomorphs _will_ munch on you and only fucking care if you have threatened the queen or might make strong babies for them if they stick an egg inside you. The potion masters might find a way to use their acid blood but don't bet on it. If you don't have both a clear target and a clear field of fire don't use a spell that will kill on contact like Avada Kadavera because their reaction speed is faster than a snitch when given a half a chance."

"Dodge practice then?" Fred asked with a shit eating grin.

"On the ground seeker practice and then, later, in the air," Harry correctly flatly. "We will watch the movies and _then_ you can make smart arse comments. Not before. If you can't dodge you had better have shields that can take a conjured boulder and shrug it off. Better that it could shrug off a dragon but I won't assume you can drop that much power into an instant shield... _yet_."

The twins looked at each other before turning to Harry and chorusing their question. "Can we use our pranks?!"

"If it works you'd better assume that _everyone_ is going to be taught it," Harry said bluntly. "That goes for all of you, if you can make something work against these things you speak up and it gets taught. The goal is their deaths and our own survival."

"Awesome!" the twins cried before sharing a high-five.

"We have enough time to start to get to know our partners," Luna soothed their exasperated leader. "Let them watch the movies and start plotting how to fight the parasites before you get upset with them for not understanding. Cuddle with your dark wizards, let them heal you some before you have fight again."

They wrapped up the associated paperwork for everyone either confirming status or setting up the tentative betrothals as needed while they waited for Hermione to get back. The changes in existing marriage contracts and the like worked only due to certain ancient laws that allowed any sworn vassal to go through their sworn lord (ie. Harry and Voldemort in this case) to deal with any marriages regardless of whatever their family might have otherwise arranged. The sworn lords accepted full responsibility in the matter and would deal with any upset family or former-future family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested.... I'm looking at possibly being homeless shortly. If you could all pray for me and my dad? We need out of this area, its toxic to us, and we need the funds to not only settle up with the over-charging greedy bastards that call themselves doctors (they double charge us and tell us absolutely _nothing_ ) but also enough to at least get a trailer with beds to sleep in. I have prayed myself (enough to be surprised that he's not sick of me yet) and god's been saying to trust him or shushing me to sleep or at least into a calmer state.
> 
> You guys are all wonderful and I will try to keep giving you stories.
> 
> I know not all of you are fond of my choices to interweave christian things within my stories at times but frankly? That isn't just for me and musey but for all of you. If you don't want to ask about it than don't. If you want to just ignore it than that is your choice. I love you all and care about you and in my mind not showing you these tid bits would be the same as knifing you in the back. I am not willing to do that to a single one of you without a damned good reason.
> 
> I ask that you all pray for me and my dad in these coming times. In return, regardless of if you pray for us or not, I wish blessings upon all of you be it clarity of sight/mind, good health, or simply a cheerful day.
> 
> Don't expect many consistent updates... Love you all!


	4. Magical Anchor Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all blame Trickster32 and our skull sessions for this. =p  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later Hermione returned with the Bank employee carrying their purchases in an expanded bag with an undetectable expansion charm.

"I got the Predator and Alien versus Predator movies too since they were on the shelf next to the Alien movies. For some reason AvP is marked for 2004. I don't know if your luck was kicking in, someone is screwing with us, or some random portal dropped it from another time or reality," Hermione informed them. "So we have Alien - 1979, Aliens - 1986, Alien 3 - 1992, Alien: Resurrection - 1997, Predator - 1987, Predator 2 - 1990, and Alien versus Predator - 2004."

"Movie night. Theme? Sci-fi/Horror," Harry joked weakly, a sickly smirk crossing his lips.

"Actually the Predator movies count as Action though I won't argue about the Alien movies being Sci-fi/Horror," Hermione corrected. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the horrors contained within the Alien movies.

"I wonder if we couldn't watch a few of our memories... or at least _Harry's memories_ of our adventures each year, just to make sure everyone is on the same page, yeah? And... maybe our _fiances_ need to be here too?" Ron suggested reluctantly. "I mean me and 'Mione are used to some of the things that happen around Harry with his odd luck and all but not everyone's going to know are they?"

The _Death Glare_ Harry gave the redhead had the twins clapping and Ron going bone white.

"Which ones exactly did you expect me to share?" Harry asked icily. He still stood next to Snape and his demand made the man wonder exactly how much Gryffindor recklessness and running into danger said adventure memories would reveal. He knew the memories, if they were examined, were going to give him fits judging on what he already knew about already.

"Harry," Voldemort warned mildly, a dangerous glint in his eye. Harry looked at the Dark Lord in betrayal until the man spoke again. "I will share what is needed from the copies your scar gave me. I don't want you reliving those memories without a good reason. Ronald might want to give them warning of your luck but they've seen enough on their own. If they need a refresher then your fourth year alone will be more than enough perhaps an additional look at the Basilisk corpse in the chamber to go with it. The chamber and its rooms need cleaning and repair in any case if they are to be of any future use."

"Although we wouldn't mind a tour of the Chamber of Secrets..." Fred began with a gleeful smirk.

"...We still want to make sure our raven haired little brother is safe," George finished firmly as the pair of them turned their eyes from Harry to stare at both Dark Lord and current Headmaster.

"Have no fear, I rather prefer him to be _intact_ now that I know what Dumbledore was hiding about him," Voldemort said, waving away their concern. "If anything I want him _very_ much alive. The young seer's words simply re-enforced it. Although, I would most certainly enjoy seeing both his Aunt and Uncle for a very _painful_ meeting. His cousin though has shown some attempts at redemption and I am curious to see what he does with it. He still won't be allowed near Harry again for the harm he has already caused but that's another matter."

"Fair enough," Fred said, his voice holding a dark threat of promised mayhem should Harry come to harm at the man's future wish.

"Of course we will still drop by to check on him from time to time," George added casually.

"Uh, Harry? Did we get all the pieces?" Ron asked cautiously.

"No Ron, we didn't," Harry answered mirthlessly.

"I know we seem to be working _with_ them now but... what did we miss?" Ron asked intently.

"Nagini, his familiar, and... _me_. I'm the last piece. Its part of why he's so willing to let you swear to me and end the killing. I play nice and everyone gets a fresh slate," Harry answered mirthlessly.

"Oh! Your scar... oh dear," Hermione realized in shock. Harry hadn't told them about his scar but he _had_ told them the snake needed to die before he walked into the forest.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a mirthless half shrug. Severus sighed and dragged the young man properly back into his arms in an offer of comfort that was silently accepted.

"Both of them are off-limits," Voldemort said flatly, his ruby eyes coldly demanding.

"Like we would be willing to kill Harry!" Ron retorted angrily.

"The magics involved are old, powerful, and _dangerous_. I am the only current expert in that area of barely explored magic. As a result I am the only one who can ensure that he is safe and the magic kept stable. It may happen that other magics may be needed later to keep him healthy and alive should something go wrong. Until that time though I need to monitor him. Frankly his status as the current leader of the Light and Chosen One are a bonus. I only have to keep track of young Harry rather than a multitude of people to make the ending of this war _work_ ," Voldemort said flatly. "As to attempting to kill Harry or Nagini... Dumbledore was willing to manipulate you all into becoming murderers and force Harry to walk to what was very nearly his own death. Even if those of you who have sworn vassal oaths to Harry are unwilling to kill him that doesn't mean that someone else won't be willing to make the attempt."

Harry and Severus had opted to ignore the rest of the room for the moment as Severus comforted the imp slowly sinking into a puddle against his chest. Subconsciously humming Lily's favorite song to calm his imp down he didn't even try to consider that anything could have gone wrong, knowing Harry had confronted a 1000-year old basilisk at _age 12_. Harry in turn snuggled closer into the arms of his snarky professor and it didn't take long for him to be sound asleep.

" _Enough_ ," Luna firmly interrupted the building tirade that Ron was going to hotly spit back. "Harry, Professor Snape, and the Dark Lord must remain alive, healthy, and bound to each other. There is no path of survival forwards without them. I would recommend a strong marriage bond but there are paths where they can get away with just acting as possessive overprotective brothers... assuming they want a proper family. Regardless, any bond formed must be consensual for it to stand the coming storm even as the three of them act as leaders and shield for those under their protection."

As Luna chewed the rest of them out Harry reflected on his love life. He had secretly harbored a crush on Severus for ages and his attempt to date Cho Chang had been an alarmingly obvious sign of that. It was one reason why it had hit him so hard when he had been forced to watch Severus kill Professor Dumbledore.

Voldemort on the other hand had wanted his Potions Master in his bed after meeting him for the first time at the Malfoys. Waiting for Severus reaching his majority had hurt and it had been one of the _true_ reasons why Voldemort had so zealously hunted the Potters. The man hadn't felt secure in Severus' affections as long as Lily Evans was still alive and breathing. Her influence on Severus had been _far_ to great for his personal taste.

Carefully Severus turned the sleeping boy in his arms and caressed his lips with one of his long fingers. Harry mewled and started automatically to suck on the exploring finger. Severus smirked at the Dark Lord before solely focusing his attention on Harry, who had woken up and currently watched him with big green eyes. The Potions Master happily bowed his head and captured Harry's lip with his own, soon both tongues fought for dominance but Harry's submitted eagerly to the older man and moaned loudly into the kiss. Yes, Severus knew how to kiss but he still took his time to ensure that Harry wasn't too overwhelmed by their actions.

"Delicious, my imp. Really delicious." Severus hissed into his imp's ear, making Harry blush.

The rest of his former students, except for Luna and Hermione, stared in shock even as Voldemort gave his own satisfied smirk. Luna for her part looked amused while Hermione just gave her friend an exasperated glare that bordered on the open need to do a face-palm, both knowing this was a clear manifestation of Harry's impossible luck. She fully expected something else impossible to happen to her friend on top of all this and hoped that Harry came out of it all at least intact.

"~Both of you will be sharing a bed with me from now on. Anything that develops from a platonic sharing of our bed will be a joint decision,~" Voldemort hissed with a satisfied yet firm demand.

"Going to keep me on a leash?" Harry shot back in a mix of defiance and resignation as his blush faded.

"Not unless you ask me to," Voldemort retorted with a wicked smirk. "Besides, if I decided to chain somebody to my bed it would be more likely to be Severus for being a naughty boy who deserves his punishment."

Suddenly Voldemort gasped silently in shock as a spell hit him. Only Severus would dare to silence him so obviously. Oh yes, he would punish his Potions Master... for his personal delight. He resolved that Harry would learn more about sex at the same time.

"Problems, my lord? You're so quiet," Severus smirked gleefully. It had been a long time since he was last confident enough with his position and with the Dark Lord's sanity to take such liberties with the man, regardless of any permission he happened to have in that regard. Learning that he could possibly have both Harry and Voldemort though made him _ecstatic_.

Voldemort ended the jinx and snarled. "Oh, you will pay for that, Severus. Do not think that I will go easy on you afterwards."

"Are you sure you are up to it, my lord?" Severus smirked deliberately eying Voldemort's crotch.

"You've asked for it. I always knew that overexposure to the old coot would only have disadvantages. I should have listened to Bella when she suggested taking you from Hogwarts after your OWLs and letting you study with private tutors," the Dark Lord growled. "Another comment like that and I'll ensure you are pregnant with my child within the next 24 hours. Do _not_ test me, _Sevvy_."

"Name calling? How creative, Marvolo," Severus smirked in amusement.

"Severus... last warning," Marvolo hissed, enraged.

"Hm, really? In that case you should remember that crucio isn't a part of foreplay, Master," Severus grinned before the stunner that was snarled out and tossed at him bounced back from his silently cast shield.

"That's it - no clothes, no wand, no brewing and you will not leave my bed for the next 48 hours," Voldemort snarked, barely keeping himself from grabbing the other man and finding a bedroom to make good on his threat.

Harry, having been forgotten in the stand off, snickered as he tried to hide his sudden sadness at not having a chance with Severus. His best guess was that he would be shoved in some closet somewhere while they had their private time. He was completely unaware that both men planned to include him in their activities, once they had been reminded of his presence and the potential opportunities it implied. They wanted to see how accepting he might be of being included permanently in the future once they had convinced the other wizard that it was a good idea.

"Don't think you'll be escaping your own schooling, little imp," Voldemort said impatiently, giving Harry a pointed look. Harry in turn looked back in wide-eyed innocence, honestly confused. Ignoring Harry's confusion and casting a silent legilimense he sent a message to the Potions Master, politely dropping the thought-message just outside of the other man's shields. [ _I am willing to have you both if that is your wish, my sly serpent._ ]

Severus' eyes widened slightly in surprise before narrowing briefly in thought and responding in kind. [ _You would... take us both to your bed?_ ]

[ _If it was your wish,_ ] Voldemort sent back, lacing it with wicked amusement and a touch of lust.

"If you think the imp will be easily schooled then you are much mistaken, my lord," Severus shot back, giving no sign that they had been speaking telepathically.

"I'm going to regret letting the pair of you near me... aren't I?" Harry asked warily, hyper aware of Snape's comforting arms convulsively tightening around him as if to keep him in place.

"Not at all, imp. Trust me," Severus smirked evilly.

"Why?" Harry asked warily.

"Because we can show you so much, my imp. Especially Marvolo's favorite position _71_ , believe me, it is worth the wait. Sex magic has its own _special_ allure," Severus said silkily into Harry's ear. Turning his head to face the group again, while caressing Harry to calm his little imp down Severus smirked wolfishly at their gobsmacked looks while ignoring Marvolo's knowing smirk. "By the way, Marvolo, did anyone ever tell you that you have a lot in common with a _teenage girl_? You had a diary, a pet, a tiara and you were even obsessed with a teenage boy."

Gobsmacked, Voldemort looked at his Potions Master even as the Weasley twins got it first and chuckled loudly. The mental image of a _female Voldy_ was too much for the pair. 

_Sex magic?!?!_ Harry reeled from the thought, stumped by both the concept and the fact that these two men might want to involve him in anything of the like. Yes, he wanted a relationship with both men that was more than the antagonistic one he believed they currently had but jumping straight to having _sex?!_ Even if it was a form of magic was he willing to start in bed with them as more than sleeping? Come to think of it he had been sort of fantasizing about both of them if one counted the very hot diary image that tended to invade his dreams from time to time and there was absolutely no denying his daydreams about dating the Potions Master.

"No need to worry, imp. We will take it slow as you learn how good it can be," Severus calmed him. His hand had opened Harry's shirt and started to play with his pink nipples, Oblivious to their audience. Harry glared at the older man and opened his mouth to protest as Severus bowed his head and adroitly took one of Harry's nipples in his mouth before starting to suck on his treat with closed eyes. His hands gliding lower and lover on Harry's torso to his goal, a bulge below the waist.

Harry started to moan, it felt so good not even realizing that Marvolo had banished Severus' clothes and dropped to his knees while stroking Severus' manhood. It was a game between the three wizards who would come first Harry? Severus? Or Marvolo?

The goblins hastily ushered everyone else out, having detected the magical surge of a powerful spontaneous bond forming and demanding to be fulfilled by those caught in its power. The door to the room was sealed behind the group leaving the trio alone inside.

Voldemort ignored their leave taking in favor of banishing his and Harry's clothes. It would made it easier to access all those delectable areas. A few spells cast on them all boosted their recovery periods drastically, several cast on a distracted Severus boosted the man's fertility, while a single extra spell on Harry would act as a safe magical contraceptive. Voldemort smirked evilly as he set to investigating his lovers.

A bed appeared unasked for in place of the chair and caused Severus to lose his balance. An event which Marvolo happily used to pounced on him with Harry joining in, eager to return the favor Severus had bestowed upon him. Both wizards had only one thought in mind - to made the spy squirm and come first. Without really using their bond to talk both had chosen Severus as their future bearer of any children of their budding triad.

It had silently been decided that Harry was too young for a pregnancy and Marvolo was clearly too dominant to submit completely to one of them. Despite his actions at Hogwarts, Severus loved children, even when he rarely showed it.

"~Harry, straddle him and fuck his mouth while I ensure that he is occupied and can't refuse us,~" Marvolo ordered in parseltongue. He didn't think Severus would refuse them any way and the man could easily have already voiced his displeasure, stopping everything until whatever was wrong could be worked out. Harry promptly obeyed as he sat on Severus' chest and enjoying to have the snarky Potions Master at his mercy.

"Beg us to come, Severus... or this will be an _extremely_ long night," Voldemort chuckled evilly. He really didn't care that it was actually morning as he hoped to keep his lovers busy until the coming dawn.

Severus snarled wordlessly from his pinned position. He wanted to fuck Harry's tight arse open even if he had to always bottom for the Dark Lord (the man was far too dominant to accept him as a top and neither of them would let Harry top so soon, if ever) he still wanted to occasionally be in control. The long lick along his cock from Marvolo turned his snarl into an uncontrolled wanton moan.

"You will submit, Severusssss. Beg," Voldemort commanded, casting a cock ring spell on the stubborn man once he was nice and hard.

Uncertain what to do Harry had watched the man he kept pinned under him in fascination as Severus tried his hardest to stay quiet.

"No," Severus choked out defiantly.

"~Harry, feed him your cock,~" Voldemort instructed in parseltongue. He knew Severus could understand them now but he also knew the man had always found the serpent tongue to be somewhat soothing to his nerves.

Severus obligingly opened his lips and allowed Harry to slip his cock hesitantly inside the onyx-eyed man's mouth. Severus proceeded to suck on it like a lollypop, holding the skinny hips tightly in his grip. Harry cried out in shock at the sensations as Voldemort chuckled evilly and began preparing the stubborn man to take his own cock. Yes, he had really missed having Severus at his mercy, pinned to a bed or any hard surface underneath him, while demonstrating why the snarky man belonged to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort quickly spread Severus' legs farther apart and tied them to the bed posts before kneeling between Severus thighs and starting to fondle his extremely stubborn lover. Letting go of Severus' cock, which caused a protest from the raven-haired man, still gagged by Harry's cock, he traced a tongue around Severus' hole and soon breached his entrance. Something which made his lover involuntarily buck upwards in surprise.

Harry, worried over the movement, pulled his cock from the older wizard's mouth only to release a flood of moans mixed with begging as he was thoroughly rimmed. Harry blushed deeply before trying to slip off of Severus in a misguided attempt to help only for Severus himself to keep the young man in place. Deeming Severus ready for the next step Voldemort withdrew his tongue and started fingering the stubborn man. He happily watched Harry get dragged back into position against his chest with a surprised squeak quickly followed by the imp's own moan of pleasure.

"Harry suck on his nipples," Voldemort ordered as he leisurely played with Severus' prostrate, ensuring that Severus would buck again in an attempt to find release, without any success.

The teenager obeyed enthusiastically and got rewarded with a gasping moan by their trapped Potions Master. Voldemort smirked, yes, it was time to once more claim what belonged to him and to their imp. With a single thrust he slid inside the Potions Master's slicked entrance and started a fast pace, one that ensured Severus' submission and pleasure.

Using their link, he send a telepathic message to Harry.

[ _Turn around, brat. So that you will face his cock and start to suck on it, very slowly,_ ] Voldemort smirked as he waited, sitting inside his stubborn Potions Master.

Harry obeyed, it wasn't easy because Severus didn't want to let him go but his quidditch training helped him. As a result his own arse was presented to the dour man underneath them. Severus tried his best to keep mum but was flooded by the sensations that engulfed him.

Voldemort took a moment to enjoy the heat of his lover as Harry got into position before drawing slowly back out and slamming home hard. Harry spluttered at the unexpected amount of cock suddenly shoved in his mouth only to quickly sit up. Voldemort, ignoring Severus' sudden begging, set a firm pace even as he dragged Harry closer to devour his mouth with a lusty growl.

"Once I've filled Severus we will see how well you take him before I bend you over and introduce you to my own cock," Voldemort growled as he bit and licked Harry's lips, sucking on the delicious rose bud they formed as the young wizard moaned.

"Please! Let me cum!" Severus begged as he was fucked.

"No, the first time you cum you will be filled with our seed and sinking into an already full imp," Voldemort told him firmly. "You should not have defied me my sly serpent. Had you behaved you would already be sinking deep into Harry as we taught him and trained him to our cocks. Instead, I need to give you a firm lesson before I can break our imp in and take his tight hole."

The Dark Lord resumed his fast pace only to drive unerringly into Severus' prostate as Harry lay dazed from the kiss and the incomplete blow job atop of Severus clutching at his sprawled form for an anchor as he was fucked near to unconsciousness. Voldemort chuckled evilly as he took the potions master relishing in the knowledge that he would be filling the man repeatedly even as he would fill Harry before he would enjoy the show as the other two filled each other. He planned to take them yet again after they had each other and while he would soon cast a contraceptive charm on Harry Severus would be getting a fertility spell and an aphrodisiac or two. Both younger wizards would be bulging with his seed before he allowed them in public again.

Voldemort granted Harry the small reprieve from being devoured as he began to fuck Severus harder than before, quickly cumming inside the dour man. Withdrawing from Severus he used Parseltongue to order their brat to him again. Harry obeyed, still dazed from lust as he knelt between Severus long legs. Following Voldemort's quiet instructions the green-eyed imp with trembling hands slid his cock into Severus's tight heat, not caring that he would give Voldemort the perfect opportunity to take him on the spot. The Dark Lord was almost instantly hard again at the sight as he bit back a lustful groan.

"Good, very good, Harry," Voldemort praised him as he cast the same lubrication and stretching spell he had used on Severus on their imp, before thrusting inside. The thrust ensured that Harry automatically thrust into Severus, while being impaled on Voldemort's cock. Now Voldemort controlled the rhythm by ordering in Parseltongue their brat to obey, until Harry came for the first time into another human body. He waited only long enough for Harry to get hard again before once more issuing directions.

"Say it with me, brat... We do claim you as our own, as partner, as husband, as our third. You complete us and we will never let you go," Voldemort hissed out, which Harry copied with a stuttering voice, still completely enthralled and overwhelmed by what was happening.

"I claim you both as my own, as partners, as husbands, as mates. You both complete me and I will never let you go," Severus panted back. The surge of magic released the magical cock ring and allowed him to cum with a cry, splashing his mates with his cum. The cum left inside him by his husbands warmed briefly before returning to its previous temperature. The new bond surged forwards, engulfing the three of them in magic and boosting their sex drives.

Harry quickly found himself pounding into Severus even as he was pounded into by a lustful Voldemort.

" _Mine_!" Voldemort snarled as he took his mates and husbands, claiming them for all time.

Harry waited panting as Voldemort slowed down an unknowable time later to draw out after coming inside Harry. A light kiss was dropped on Harry's neck, before the imp shuffled a bit to side, his prick still deep inside Severus' hole. Voldemort knelt beside Harry and insert his own hardening cock alongside Harry's. It was time that both took their stubborn Potions Master at the same time.

"Ready, brat? Let's show Severus to whom he belongs," Voldemort hissed out gleefully.

Harry nodded and both thrust with all their might into Severus' overstimulated and abused hole. They gave him no time to find his equilibrium before they started to caress and to snog him at the same time, pounding into him with great delight. Again both came and Severus on the verge of blacking out came with them. As the strong orgasm hit them both powerful wizards could see a magical light surrounding the dour man's belly, signaling a successful impregnation.

They carefully drew out and Voldemort summoned a butt plug to kept their cum inside Severus. Magically cleaning them and their bed. Harry removed the ropes so that Severus' legs dropped bonelessly on the bed and both had the chance to cuddle with Severus, within seconds all 3 were sleeping deeply.

Harry had tasted Severus' cock and couldn't wait until it filled his own hole to the brim and since their triad bonding ceremony he felt a closer connection to both older wizards. He had a family, who had chosen him - him, scrawny unloved Harry Potter - it was incredible. The small teenager swore that none of their children would ever suffer like they did.

Marvolo had dragged both into his arms, enjoying being so close to Severus and now to their brat. He had really missed this even at the height of his insanity. Dumbledore ought to be damned to the deepest pits of hell, the old coot had hurt them all. He didn't even want to consider what he could have done to Severus and he knew from past experiences how exceptionally strong Severus' mental shields are.

Severus in turn knew he had a baby growing inside him as he was cuddled. He couldn't bring himself to regret it or the bonding no matter how much he knew it might cause problems in the near future whether it was simply interrupting his ability to brew needed potions or dealing with the possible coming danger. He still couldn't regret it. Heaven help anyone who tried to hurt his family. He was also looking forwards to future bed sport where he had Harry wrapped around his cock even as Marvolo took control of both of them.

Fawkes trilled happily in the other room, where the Goblins had ushered their guests. Minerva and Poppy exchanged glances, which promised a thorough examination of Severus and Harry once they got the chance. Minerva had been aggravated to learn the truth behind Dumbledore's schemes and had frozen him in his portrait before starting to shred the frame with her sharp claws as a sign of her displeasure. Poppy muttered something about talking to the Dark Lord about simply trapping Harry and Severus in her infirmary until they were properly healthy if she could manage it. She also fretted over how often the pair of them tended to get hurt for whatever reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions on what to do next?  
> Do we let Harry's luck kick in with a vengeance? *wicked smirk*


	5. Taunting Murphy

Once the lights faded away along with the passionate sounds from under the door Luna surprised the rest of the group, be they former light side or Death Eaters, as she took colorful fluffy wool from her bag. She quickly followed up the skein of wool with knitting needles as she started to work on a baby booty.

"Er, Luna, why are you doing that?" Hermione asked in bafflement.

"A gift for the baby, I don't see the Professor agreeing to let it wear white clothes, but colors are better for finding it again any way," Luna answered, completely unfazed.

"Baby, _what baby_?" Draco demanded, terrified.

"I thought you knew. Didn't you notice the lights from the other room as they bonded? The professor is expecting twins, from Harry and his darkness," Luna explained, her hands never stopping as she manipulated her needles. The nargles were happy, the bond would ensure their survival.

"Babies, he is expecting _babies_?" Narcissa murmured, before a terrifying gleam entered her eyes. "Lucius, we really need to take Severus shopping. He can't wear those disgusting robes any longer. A full new wardrobe should do the trick and the same thing for his imp. Maybe you can even convince our Lord to choose a better style, after all he is now head of their family."

"Yes, Darling," Lucius agreed. He had actually been aching to kidnap his friend and do just that for _ages_ not to mention that the rags young Potter wore were a disgrace to all purebloods.

"Do you know how long they will stay sealed inside my office? The bonding magics obviously triggered the emergency transformation enchantments and I need to know how long I will have to use the mirror office," the account manager asked bluntly.

"They should come out around supper time but they will need food sooner. The building magics distracted them from eating breakfast and its just gone lunch now. Both Harry and the Professor haven't been eating right and they need a couple of nutrition potions with their food when you have the house elves deliver them," Luna hummed happily. She pondered making baby blankets after she was done with the booties and possibly hats for the coming twins.

Back in the office/impromptu bedroom Harry had woken as the first of their newly formed triad. Severus slept on his back, the glowing still visible, while Voldemort had turned on the side and hogged the covers to himself. A mischievous gleam in Harry's eyes showed that he had _plans_. Kneeling between Severus' legs he started to stroke the man's cock until it was hard again. A few locks of their hairs twirled into a ring and magically strengthened served as an impromptu cock ring that he promptly wrapped around Severus' cock. At least now he couldn't come too fast. Harry fingered himself, after wetting his fingers, so that he would be prepared enough for riding his sleeping husband. Carefully he slid onto Severus' cock and started moving up and down, before finding his rhythm.

Severus moaned in his sleep but automatically followed Harry's movements, much too Harry's delight. Pressing his hands over his mouth to keep the giggling inside, Harry accelerate his movements while one of his hands started to play with Severus' lovely nipples. The teenager wanted to suck and to bite on them, already imagine them swelling with milk for the babies, while he suckled at them like a small babe.

Voldemort had woken and was thoroughly enjoying the display of cunning that their brat demonstrated. Noticing the unique cock ring he snuck up behind and quickly embraced Harry from behind only to start nibbling on his neck.

"What a clever brat you are, my Harry. Should this be punishment or reward for our dear Severus?" Voldemort hissed in Harry's ear.

"B-b-both," Harry stammered, dazed with lust. A non-verbal spell quickly banished the cock ring and was followed by a clear order in parseltongue by Voldemort and Harry "~cum for us, Severus~" splattering all three of them with cum.

Severus moaned and opened his eyes, taking a moment to come back to reality, he groaned."You're insatiable, imp."

Harry smiled at them both brightly as Voldemort magically cleaned them once again before admitting something shyly. "I really want a family."

"You'll have one," Voldemort promised before kissing him just below the ear and returning to cuddling his husbands.

"And we would never give you up!" Severus growled in agreement as he kissed Harry softly, before reclining back on the bed. He wasn't really awake yet.

Harry laid down, his head on Severus' tummy, as he hummed softly for their unborn children. It didn't take long for the trio to sleep again. Nagni had even slithered on the bed and coiled around them, having kept her silence as she hid beneath Voldemort's robes until the meeting had started. She had felt the magic building and had opted to set up in a corner behind a bookshelf until she was needed. Nobody would be able to attack them, she would protect all of her hatchlings, come what may.

As he watched his husbands sleep Voldemort gently ran his hands over the pair who had become precious to him only to frown as his fingers found raised skin. Slowly horror dawned on his face as he realized what the scars that were slowly revealing themselves under his finger tips were. Those scars told him that not only had Severus received similar treatment to Harry as a child but that the blows the Dursleys had rained down upon his small husband had done dangerous damage at the time. Silently he swore that not only would the muggles die for touching Harry both of them would be receiving new wardrobes with protective enchantments to keep it from happening again. It was a great pity he couldn't take the same vengeance from the ones who had done the same to Severus but he would gladly guard the man from then onward. Touching his little family maliciously was now a death sentence that he would gladly enforce.

One set of memories of abuse from Harry was more than enough. His family wouldn't face it again if he could help it.

One of the two biggest sets of scars on Severus, Voldemort knew, were the werewolf claws. Claws which had ripped his torso but had luckily not lead to an infection as they had been free from blood and saliva at that time. The biggest one, a thunderbolt-shaped scar going over his whole torso, seemed to be caused by a deliberately used broken bottle. Harry had the scar on his arm that Wormtail had carelessly inflicted and the one from the Basilisk fang as well as the Horcrux mark. Both of his husbands though were sporting belt and whip marks all along their backs and sides. Oh, how he _hated_ what that implied.

The werewolf, Voldemort knew, no longer lived and had left his mate and pup behind. Had Remus Lupin yet lived he would be meeting a very pissed off Dark Lord who would only refrain from destroying the wolf at the request of his husbands.

As it was the only people left to take vengeance on were those who had harmed Harry. Umbridge and the Dursleys were going to regret laying a hand on their Imp. As yet unknown to the Dark Lord the pink _bitch_ had also sexually harassed Severus. The female would _rue_ the day she had gone after _his_ husbands!

Andromeda and Teddy had been retrieved on Voldemort's order before the impromptu bonding had begun and therefore an equally impromptu Family reunion between the 3 Black sisters commenced. Something which not only scared Lucius, but the rest of the audience.

"Severus is pregnant, Andromeda," Narcissa told her sister joyfully. "I wonder, who he will made godmother of the little darling?"

"You won't crash the ceremony like Bella did for Draco? Right, Narcissa?" Andromeda asked doubtfully.

"No, I'm sure Severus will see the wisdom of choosing someone with whom he has close ties," Narcissa replied shamelessly.

"Its twins," Luna corrected cheerfully as she worked the double point needles to form the lip of the first baby booty. "Harry will carry the next baby and Voldemort is going to be scary protective. I wouldn't be surprised if he keeps his new husbands with him as much as possible."

Harry's patronus appeared in front of Luna before anyone could say anything in response and the slightly embarrassed voice of the boy-who-lived can be heard.

"Er, Luna? Would it be possible that you can buy some clothes for us? Marvolo was _very_ enthusiastic and banished our clothes... without a way to get them back. We don't need much, some pants, trousers, shirts, and boots. You can take the money from my account but we can't come out without any clothes. Please, Luna? It's an emergency!" Harry highly embarrassed voice came from the mouth of the stag before it faded away, having completed its task.

Luna giggled before handing over the bag of things she had prepared for her friend and his husbands to be delivered with their slightly late mid day meal.

The door didn't open before 8pm. As the trio stepped out everyone noticed that Harry and Severus wore muggle clothes - black denims, sneakers and black/green shirts on top of their pants. Harry had been blushing bright red, as he had gotten another blow-job from both of his husbands before they cleaned up and changed clothes. Voldemort strode out in front of them, dressed in the proper wizarding attire of simple black robes with trousers and shirt. Harry was at the back of their formation that they had arranged to protect the unborn children, much too Severus' obvious displeasure.

"So Severus," Narcissa smirked sweetly, working up to an evil female plan to get named godmother.

"Come near either of my husbands just now and I will kill you," Voldemort said quietly, cutting off the pureblood witch firmly before she got going.

Narcissa's eyebrows rose in surprise but she pursed her lips and inclined her head in respect before taking a step backwards in an openly non-threatening manner. The twins laughed openly as Luna smiled serenely and nodded her own approval. Harry blushed hotly at the knowing looks of his friends but stood tall next to his new husbands. He and Severus knew that sooner or later one of them, most likely Poppy, Andromeda, or Narcissa, would demand a medical exam but the pair of them wanted to delay it as long as possible.

"So can we expect you three to our Samhain celebration, my lord?" Lucius inquired politely. He could tell that Narcissa was ready to pounce, dark lord or no, and thought it better to stop it for now.

"So, Severus... is there any specific reason why we might congratulate you to such happy news?" Poppy asked warily.

"Blame my husband, he was the one who cast different charms on us," Severus growled out his reply, clearly miffed at not being consulted first but equally as happy to be carrying the babies.

"That... might have been my fault," Harry admitted quietly. "Lets just say that even with you pissing him off earlier I _really_ want kids. My health however..."

"You might be used to starving on a regular basis but until the damage is healed and you've filled out a bit your body wont support a child even if I was willing to let you risk having a pregnancy this early," Voldemort practically snarled, referencing the memories he had gotten off the scar horcrux. He was still agitated from finding the physical evidence of lasting scars on his husbands. "Yes, Severus was cheeky but he is in better health and loves children... no matter how often his public mask apparently contradicts such caring. I can brew anything Severus won't be able to safely brew himself while the babies grow safely inside him and you heal. Just wait until they are born and you'll see, he'll dote but not spoil them."

By the time his husband was done correcting their imp Severus was blushing bright red in embarrassment.

"Starvation?!" the older witches demanded in horrified concern.

"What did you expect? The _Golden Trio_ was sent haring off on Dumbledore's word alone without back up, without support, and only with what supplies they could get on their own. Of course they faced food shortages!" Severus huffed moodily. Harry pressed his full body shyly against his moody husband's back as he refused to watch the pity that was bound to be on the faces of the older generation and more than half of his own generation assembled there.

"Harry made us eat more of what we did find than him. He claimed he was used to it. With his ghastly relatives I'm really not surprised," Hermione put in sadly. She knew her friend needing tending and only recent events had stopped her from dragging him bodily to the hospital wing herself.

"All three of us have faced it at one point or another. We know how to treat it by experience," Voldemort said flatly, unwilling to let anyone near his family yet and perfectly willing to leverage their pasts to protect their future.

"It wasn't your fault, imp. Marvolo has had this all planned for _years_ but he always wanted to wait until the war was over first," Severus informed him calmly.

"What?!" Harry squeaked.

"You haven't noticed it yet but he can be a _very_ patient man most of the time. He almost took me from Hogwarts after my 5th year. My parents were dead and Lord Abraxas Malfoy was my legal guardian. Where do you think we met, imp? Anytime I omitted something and Marvolo figured it out he punished me severely for it," Severus explained. "We've been in some sort of relationship or another for a rather long time... barring his years as a wraith."

"I should have removed you from Hogwarts and hired private tutors but it should have been done during your 3rd year. It was hard enough to destroy all paperwork at the Ministry which classified you as a _natural spellcrafter_ , the old coot never knew and neither did those troublesome Marauders. Pity that Evans betrayed you to Potter but what else could you except from someone like her? She didn't deserve her Prefect badge, much less the werewolf," Voldemort growled moodily. He had despised both of them from the bottom of his heart. Lupin never stopped his friends from tormenting anyone but especially not Severus and Lily had exploited his young lover for years, until she decided she wanted Potter.

"Marvolo, we agreed never to mention it again!" Severus hissed angrily. Even after all those years the knowledge still stung.

"Yes, we did and Harry is far superior to his parents in any case," Voldemort agreed with a wicked smirk. "We just need to heal him from the effects of Dumbledore's so-called _care_. This time _no one_ will take either of you from me. The pair of you are _mine!_ "

"Possessive much?" Ron muttered warily, unaware he had been heard by most everyone in the room.

"You don't know what I've gone through to get this far, _Ronald_. Where, when, how, and _why_ I learned to viciously protect anything that was _mine_. Thus far I have allowed you access to my husbands but that will end if I feel you pose any kind of threat to my family," Voldemort warned dangerously. "Simply knowing the specifics of certain past protections would normally cause your life to be forfeit. As you and Miss Granger yet live consider it a gift to my young imp of a husband since I had originally planned not to let the pair of you, and most especially not your _sister_ , anywhere near him. Be assured that my possessiveness and protectiveness are well learned and should I have my way they will not only remain protected but want for nothing. They will also need to maintain their skills to defend themselves should all my precautions yet fail and place them at risk."

Harry's snicker against Severus' back echoed into the silence of the room.

"And what are you snickering about my imp?" Severus asked in amusement.

"My luck kicking in. He wanted me dead then he wanted me alive as a captive now we're married with a threat on the horizon _and_ he just happens to be a loving protective possessive bastard. Don't even get me started on _you_ my snark master," Harry laughed against his husband's black clad back. "For the next episode of my luck I wouldn't be surprised if some magic portal dumped a facehugger or an egg holding one in our laps! Perhaps it will be an ancient one that's dormant and was dug out of the goblin mines? Or some alien will show up at the bank with one wondering if someone wants to buy it just in time for it to hatch with the facehugger going after me..."

"Oh Harry! Did you _have_ to taunt Murphy and Lady Luck!" Hermione moaned despairingly

"Well, in that case it should be simple. Don't let Harry anywhere near those eggs," Severus mused, shocking their audience in the room.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked baffled.

"Don't tell me you don't know _why_ they decided on expulsion for the incident with the Chamber of secrets," Severus groaned.

"Because they got manipulated by the Dark Lord?" Draco suggested doubtfully.

"Wrong, Hagrid was _on probation_ when they learned about his _new pet_. According to the files, he had tried to smuggle werewolf cubs into the castle and raise them under his bed in the dormitory," Minerva replied. "Though I can't deny that as Head girl at the time the problems he caused with all of his attempts at _pets_ were possibly any safer. There was a silent student wide agreement _not_ to introduce him to the idea of interacting with any creature classed above XXX."

"Raising Aragog broke the probation then?" Harry grimaced in memory over the Acromantula.

"He _named_ it?! An immature Acromantula that put the entire castle at risk?!" Voldemort demanded in disbelief, reminding Harry exactly who had originally busted his large creature loving friend.

"He not only named him but he later got him a mate... which is why Ron and I had to escape the nest of those spiders being too fucking close to the school in second year with only the fear of the basilisk keeping them from hunting staff and students on school grounds," Harry said bluntly. "They don't know its dead yet and that bloody nest has to have _hundreds_ of Acromantula hungry and ready to go after the school whenever they figure that out."

"If I thought I could risk fiendfyre on that nest..." Voldemort muttered angry that his husbands and the students had been constantly at risk from more than just Dumbledore's insanity while at that school.

"McNair and Bellatrix will have fun cleaning out the nest," Severus pointed out with a shrug. They might be useful for potions ingredients but he wasn't blind to the risk they posed. He just hadn't had the chance yet to arrange for their very lethal removal.

"Of all the irresponsible idiocy of that old fool!" Voldemort growled.

"Remind me again who gave him a dragon egg?" Severus grumbled, which made Voldemort flush in embarrassment. Yes, that hadn't been one of his more brilliant ideas, the Dark Lord winced mentally.

"Says the person who regularly ventured at night into the forest, Severus?" Poppy admonished him sharply. "Even during the full moon. _Alone_."

Ron suddenly burst out laughing as something clicked in his mind.

"Oh Merlin! You married two people with the same danger streak as _you_!" Ron laughed slightly hysterically until his brothers smacked him, snapping him out of it.

"They will lead us all to safety even as we guard them with vicious protectiveness," Luna hummed happily. She would not loose her heart brother to betrayal and the darkness hiding in his soul. His husbands and the children would make certain of it even if the first babies might not quite make it because of fools and idiots. The fate of the babies was clouded which greatly irked the young seeress.

"How did anyone of you end up in Slytherin?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

"Heir of Slytherin," Voldemort shrugged.

"I threatened the hat that I would blow up the school if he sorted me into another house," Severus deadpanned.

"You didn't..." Minerva started to protest in disbelief only to be cut off by her colleague.

"Oh, but I did. The hat mentioned that I reminded him of another student he had sorted a few years ago but he wasn't willing to share the name," Severus smirked.

"I begged not to go in the same house as Draco and that Ron kept calling evil on the train ride," Harry admitted sheepishly. "I was supposed to go into Slytherin. If I hadn't been tricked into thinking it was evil before hand I wouldn't have cared. I _needed_ cunning to survive the Dursleys with them telling me that I didn't deserve basics. They already thought I was evil incarnate. I wanted a chance to not be thought evil at this new magic school."

"Remind me to scan Tuney for any signs of latent magic when we visit," Severus growled.

"Why?" Harry asked warily.

"Your aunt was able to _see_ the passages first, before either of her parents or even Lily. She was always been able to track us down, something didn't add up," Severus answered thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Voldemort inquired.

"Magic is powerful - the Creevy brothers show that it is possible to have more muggleborns in a family. Lily was _once_ my friend but she enjoyed basking in the whole attention of her parents. The question is would she really go so far as to magically cripple Tuney? Or even traumatize her enough so that she hadn't longer any access or control over her magic?" Severus mused thoughtfully.

"It has happened in the past with other siblings," Minerva agreed sadly.

"How could we be sure?" Hermione wanted to know.

"We could consult the book of names, all magical children are noted down by birth automatically. When viewed squibs are magically greyed as soon as they lose access to their magic, but they would still be named in the book," Severus informed them. He knew the book quite well from his cursed year as the Headmaster, a job he would happily dump on Minerva from now on if the castle allowed it.

"We don't need to check," Harry said softly. Everyone turned to look at him as Severus made a noise of inquiry. "She hates magic with a passion but she is always put together perfectly, her make up never smudges, anything she cleans becomes spotless with half the effort I have to put into it, she never gets sick or hurt, and she never looses her keys or anything really. It makes sense that its all minor magic. Dudley is the same way its just focused differently..."

"With you being the the only obvious magic user," Severus said softly. Some how he just knew that his small husband had taken the brunt of the blame and of their hatred. It was a miracle that Harry hadn't lost his own magic under the weight of the mistreatment. 

"A true hypocrite, that's the worst of the bunch," Voldemort grimaced.

"Indeed. Remind me to keep Hagrid away from those eggs, his _love_ for _misunderstood_ creatures would create an even bigger danger," Severus quickly switched the topic as everyone settled around the table in the mirror office. Harry happily sat between his husbands.

"We should do something against Umbridge," Hermione muttered. She hadn't been able to forget the muggleborn trials, which were created by the pink toad nor their mistreatment at school under her tyranny.

"Why? Is this another plan to send her to the centaurs, Miss. Granger?" Severus asked skeptically. The other professors stared in surprise at Hermione, who had been setting up to take notes without looking up.

"Maybe Kreacher can throw her into an active volcano," Harry murmured. He still had the scars from her multiple torturous detentions.

"What makes you so vindictive against her imp?" Voldemort asked with a frown.

"Check my detention memories from 5th year and what we did to get your locket," Harry said softly, refusing to elaborate further.

Severus automatically grabbed Harry's hand in an offer of comfort and noticed the scar, "I will not tell lies" as his mind made the connection. Growling, Severus dragged Harry into his lap as an icy aura surrounded them, dropping the room temperature drastically.

"Let Bella have her, she can use all potions on the 3rd shelf in the manor, Marvolo," the Potions Master growled.

"The 3rd shelf? You reserved those for the worst kinds of abusers, Sev..." Lucius began only to be cut off by his friend with an answer to his as yet unspoken question.

" _Bloodquill_ , Lucy. Either use the potions or I will use her as test subject for my latest spells," Severus snarled, clutching Harry to him in attempt to stay calm.

"None of that, don't forget the babies," Voldemort admonished him. Harry sighed and showed his ruby-eyed husband his hand as the only proof needed. The Dark Lord looked at the scars uncomprehendingly for a moment until it clicked, sending him into an instant rage.

"Bella is to have a free hand playing with the pink toad. Neither you or our imp will _ever again_ get near her. That's an order, Severus!" Voldemort hissed angrily. He did _not_ want such a threat near his _family_!

"As you wish, husband," Severus replied quietly, still hugging Harry close to him while ensuring that it wouldn't harm his unborn children.

"Make sure she doesn't survive," Hermione pointed out carefully. "I can't speak for Harry's relatives but the pink toad needs to die. Giving her to the centaurs wasn't just for the bloodquill or the promises to send us all to Azkaban. She tried to cast the _Cruciatus_ on Harry. I think she also assaulted Professor Snape but I might have misunderstood what little I saw."

"She did what?!" Voldemort demanded furiously, staring at his husbands, neither of them was willing to look into his eyes.

"Severus, I want to see _all_ your memories with that pink toad - and _don't you dare_ to omit _anything_ at all - or you wouldn't like your punishment," Voldemort ordered.

Burying his head into Harry's neck, the Potions Master remained silent. A clear sign, that the pink toad had overstepped boundaries. It had been like in his own 5th year again, after the assault of the Marauders and the breaking up with Lily. At the time Severus hadn't spoken for weeks, worrying Voldemort, his guardian Abraxas, and the other Slytherins.

Harry hugged his dour husband. He knew how much those memories hurt Severus. But he understood why he wouldn't say anything. Harry himself couldn't talk about the depravities of Vernon and he only had to endure them for 15 years of his life.

When Voldemort reached for them he found himself holding them tightly to him rather than making them give him the answers he wanted. He wouldn't admit it but the way his husbands practically shivered against him, snuggling tight against his chest, told him everything he needed to know. His rage rose higher, drawing a quiet whimper from Harry until Nagini smacked him back to reality as he forced his fury back under control. His husbands pressed closer as he desperately held them close, ignoring the rest of the room in favor of his family.

Still protecting them with his body, the Dark Lord turned his head, his eyes flashed ruby-red, as he hissed the order out ominously. "Make her suffer, Bella. Don't let her die too soon. Whatever it takes, she will pay for harming _my family_."

"Yes, Master. It will be my pleasure," Bella agreed. Harming her Lord and her Lord's family was a _big_ no, no. She would enjoy making this target _suffer_ for her crimes.

"~I should take you both away and fuck you again so that you both remember that you belong to me, that no one else is allowed to touch you,~" Voldemort hissed in parseltongue, enjoying the shivered response even as he comforted his husbands, glad that they both now understood him in a language that had always been one of his refuges.

"No sex, not until we've checked the three of your thorougly," Poppy admonished him.

She may not be able to speak parseltongue but she had always been gifted with languages and was therefore able to understand a few words of that rare language. Narcissa nodded in firm agreement as did Andromeda, sealing their fate. You didn't go up against a female of the house of Black, if you valued your life.

Voldemort growled wordlessly as he continued to cuddle Harry and Severus.

"Your wands!" Poppy demanded.

"What? No!" Voldemort angrily refused.

"Your wands. Don't think I have forgotten for even one second how little they _liked_ medical scans. You will hand over your wands and behave or I'll have words with your familar, Dark Lord or no. This isn't negotiable," Poppy scolded him, her fists angrily on her hips.

When Voldemort hesitated the Black women took a hand in the matter. Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix stepped forwards, taking their wands with little resistance but leaving them in the arms of their husbands.

"Will you trust me to examine the three of you or must we ask for a bank certified healer?" Poppy asked inscrutably. Harry and Severus tried to press even more firmly against their husband, making Voldemort realize how unwilling they were going to be to be checked, especially if they had to let go of him.

"They won't want to be awake and I won't leave them," Voldemort warned, unwilling to leave them defenseless to allow himself to be knocked out for the personal comfort of his own exam. Even without a wand he was hardly defenseless.

"My lord... would you object to I and my sisters aiding Madam Pomphrey in this?" Narcissa asked quietly. Will you trust us to guard you and your family while what needs to be done is done? was silently added.

"Do it," Voldemort grit out and held his husbands tight as the stunners landed, knocking the three of them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions on what to do next?  
> Again I ask... Do we let Harry's luck kick in with a vengeance? *wicked smirk*


	6. New Relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on such a roll with Trickster egging me on that I forgot to post when I had a chapter's worth. *blushes furiously*  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say that the results of the medical exam aggravated Poppy and Narcissa was an understatement. Both women cursed loudly as more and more of the trio's health history was revealed. It was a sign of their raw magical strength. If they hadn't been so strong all 3 of them would have died before even reaching their majority. After Poppy removed their shirts the scars shone across their bodies, proving that the 3 of them had been through hell and back. Had the medi-witch been aware that Voldemort had been given a new body and _still_ had his scars she would have been even more horrified.

Minerva had never had the chance to see the wounds inflicted by Moony in that fateful night so long ago. Seeing the marks now she had the urgent wish to revive Albus and then to strangle him with his own beard, repeatedly. It wasn't any wonder that Severus had named it as a murder attempt but Dumbledore didn't care for Slytherins. She had only learned later with Flitwick and Pomona that he had forced Severus into a vow of silence regarding the attack while the Marauders weren't required to swear _anything_. She wasn't surprised that he had chosen the Death Eaters after the so-called light had only betrayed him again and again.

"The babies are fine but those injuries... I'm worried about long-term damage," Poppy murmured worriedly.

"It would be advisable, _after_ the babies are born, to vanish their stomachs and then to magically regrow it. Otherwise they won't be able to heal completely. We will also need to re-break some of their bones that have healed wrong," Narcissa added anxiously, as she soothingly carded her hands through Severus' dark locks. Dumbledore should be glad that he was already behind the veil or she would have made him suffer as he had made Marvolo, Severus, and Harry suffer.

"Scars make the warrior but to have them from so young an age..." the supervising goblin healer muttered. The bank would not stand for the exam to occur without some assurances and after Narcissa noticed the scar on Harry's hand she had no problem with a third certified healer participating and documenting everything they found.

Bellatrix and Andromeda growled in anger at the obvious past damage and a single glance between the three sisters sealed a promise to guard the small family viciously. Whether they wanted it or not the three of them had just been adopted as honorary Blacks.

Hours later as the final results were reported it was clear that everyone was upset over the findings and required history necessary to cause such damage.

"Are those, who caused them dead or do we need to reinstate a blood-feud?" Voldemort asked his account manager, completely ignoring his own results in favor of his husbands'.

"I can't say if they are or not but the young Lord Potter is the victim of a genetically linked _Chinese Luck Curse_. It makes me wonder _why_ Gryffindors' descendants always piss off powerful people," the supervising goblin healer groaned. Harry just shrugged sheepishly and endured Severus' long suffering look that seemed to convey _you see what I have to deal with?_

"I don't know but maybe you can tell me why Severus Snape is listed as some sort of _lost prince_. King Jareth will want to know why and you know how he reacts to omissions..." their account manager warned warily.

The exam results had caused serious excitement and interest, triggering multiple alarms all across the bank. As a result the newly bonded wizards woke to their allies silently barring the way of many goblins wanting to talk to them. Voldemort kept his two husbands by his side and made good use of his reputation as the current powerful Dark Lord to get the people narrowed down a bit so that they wouldn't be flooded by unnecessary attention. Neither Severus nor Harry wanted to face the exam results and were quietly talking inside a silencing bubble off to one side.

"As far as Severus is aware he is no prince. He was told that he was in fact disinherited by the Prince family before he even stepped foot in Hogwarts," Marvolo told them sharply.

The Dark Lord was very upset and his protectiveness had gone into overdrive, which was part of why both Harry and Severus were sitting within five feet of him under a silencing bubble. They had jointly agreed that during the start of the meeting neither Harry nor Severus wanted to actually listen to the pity or scolding. Something which would likely come from the results of the health checks being examined. Marvolo had promised to take down the spell once such sentiments were done with or if something important came up so that they could participate in the discussion. Even so Harry looked up at his ruby-eyed husband's irritation before dispelling the silencing bubble for the pair of them to settle next to their husband, soothing him with their presence.

Hearing this news about Severus the goblins exchanged a grim look. The goblin healer appeared to be even more pissed and ready to kill someone.

"Mr. Snape-Potter-Riddle your husband's status as Lord Prince is only in question because he has never actually attempted to _claim_ it. It is our understanding that he passed it all to Mr. Dumbledore but as he never confirmed it and constantly worked primarily through Dumbledore's account manager we have no further records of the issue. It has all been frozen until he could confirm the disbursement personally," Marvolo's account manager said almost gently.

"W-what?!" Severus choked out. Marvolo immediately pulled Severus firmly against his side and wrapped his magic around his husband. Harry gave a sour smile as he realized that Dumbledore had been playing with more than just him.

"Apparently we will need to clarify everyone's status and standing with the bank on top of the health corrections," Marvolo said grimly.

"A full audit? With the testing of all potential Lordship rings immediately?" the goblin account manager suggested politely. "Perhaps a full heritage test as well?"

"How long will it take?" Voldemort inquired harshly. He had felt both of his husbands tensing up against his sides.

"Give or take at least 2 hours. You should be prepared for _anything_. A full heritage test can disclose many secrets. Should we proceed?" his goblin account manager asked calmly.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you could test all three of us. We don't want anything else to slip through the cracks," Voldemort replied politely, calming with both of his husbands leaning firmly against his sides.

The blood used to catalyze the inheritance test _sparked_ as it hit the potion soaked parchment, sending out a signal saturated in shadows that no one but the intended recipient could read. A toothy shadow paused in its grizzly work upon receiving the message only to casually rip its victim's head from the rest of the body before dropping both in a bloody lump on the floor. Uncaring of the blood splattering his blood red trench coat, fedora, and orange shades the tall dark man sunk into the shadows at his feet, flashing his fangs at the single survivor of his bloody massacre.

The shadows obediently cleaned him as he passed through them only to appear in an office with three wizards and several goblins with more of both waiting outside. A single breath of blood tainted air had him grinning ferally and reaching for the man who was the source of that smell, _family_.

Both of the other wizards moved to guard his target, causing him to pause. Curious red eyes watched the wizards grimly placing themselves between him and his mortal offspring. A second breath had immediately told him that the trio of wizards were at least lovers if not full mates. This would be interesting.

"Step aside," Alucard, the No-Life-King, pet vampire of the Hellsing organization, ordered softly.

"You aren't touching our _husband_ ," Harry tossed back fiercely. His Gryffindor courage in full display.

"Hus... well then by all means, join us," Alucard said, waving them back to their seats.

None of them obeyed, causing the Nosferatu to huff and use his shadows to force them back into their seats. He let go once they were actually seated before reaching for the man who's blood had summoned him only at a much faster speed. Before he could touch the Potions Master Harry got in the way of his hand only to be slammed into the floor for his trouble. Severus tried to dodge but only managed to get caught by his collar. Marvolo's instinctive curse hit the wrist of the gripping hand, slicing straight through it, allowing Severus to stumble free and snatch up a crumpled Harry as he passed. The wrist grew back almost immediately, complete with the symbol marked white glove.

"Babies," Harry whispered to his snarky husband as a reminder. His words carried to the sensitive vampiric ears froze the Nosferatu only long enough for him to change tactics. All three wizards were pinned to the wall in a row by his shadows in under a second.

The goblin healer huffed and scurried over to check the three wizards, sending a scolding look at the vampire who merely shrugged. The healer grumbled but found nothing wrong beyond some bruising along Harry's chest and ribs that was healed in a trice.

"If you are going to do magic childe you will be using a focus that is harder to destroy. Although the Ebony is a decently sturdy hardwood comparable to some metals, sinking in water rather than floating, it can still _burn_ ," Alucard told them as his shadows turned Severus' face one way then the other for his perusal. He held up the four wands he had collected off of the pair of them one of Holly, one of Yew, one of Ebony, and one of Elder.

The Elder wand sang its fickle connection to the youngest wizard as well as the beacon to challenge the owner for a chance at power. Alucard's lip curled in disgust at the thing's song before shrugging and driving it into the youth's heart, point first. If the green-eyed fool could walk away from _that_ he _might_ let the idiot near his grandson... maybe.

Harry stared down at his chest in horror as blood seeped from around the embedded wand. He barely heard his husbands cry out in distress as one of his hands rose to touch the impaling stick of wood. A voice whispered into his mind and he spoke before he could stop himself.

"That wasn't very nice, Vlad," Harry said with an eerie sort of calm. A calm that remained as he drew the wand from his heart only for the wound to heal over without a trace and the wand to sink beneath his skin, laying its self out along his right forearm parallel to his bones. A bright flash brought the resurrection stone to appear before him only to sink into the exact spot where the wand had impale him. The Potter invisibility cloak slipped under the door of the room only to float up and wrap around his left arm, sliding itself under his skin, merging with it.

"You managed to claim a Dark Lord that refuses to stay dead and the Master of Death as your mates? Well done grandson," Alucard said approvingly, having recognized the objects even as they merged fully with Harry. Uncaring for the possible insult the vampire retrieved a blood pack from his pocket and enjoyed his snack while the group tried to regain their equilibrium.

"Please, I'm a vampire, we do not do nice," Alucard sneered, finally responding to what Harry had actually said before turning to address Severus. "If your mother couldn't be bothered with raising you correctly then she could have simple called Hellsing for us to take you away, grandson. You would have gotten a first-class education and Walter especially enjoys taking care of children. It seems the woman has even partially blocked your inheritance. How vexing."

Alucard's mobile phone began to buzz, resulting in an angry snarl from the ancient vampire.

"Master, where are you? We should have reported back after the mission," the voice of Seras echoed anxiously from the phone.

"I'm only spending some _quality_ time with my grandson. No need to make such a fuss. Besides those ghouls weren't really worth the effort to fight. Much too fragile this time around," Alucard replied dismissively.

"G-G-Grandson?!" stammered the young Draculina. "I better go and inform Sir Integra, Master. Please, try to behave - no bloodbaths."

Alucard snorted in amusement before hanging up on his most recent turned childe and slipped the phone back into an inner pocket. His gaze swept over the three captive wizards, absently noting that not only was Harry fully healed he had managed a little wiggle room within the shadow bindings. That wiggle room was just enough for him to slip an arm protectively over Severus' belly, telling the vampire which of them was likely pregnant. He didn't know their scents well enough yet to detect any changes beyond the most general and couldn't scent any pregnancy hormones. Then too magic could detect a pregnancy long before the body gave off any of the more traditional or animal signs. At a guess he hadn't detected the pregnancy upon arrival for the very simple fact that his grandson's body hadn't started putting out the signs yet.

"Be very careful wizardling," Alucard said lowly, his gaze drifting over his grandson and the protective way that Harry's arm wrapped around Severus' belly.

"Leave them alone!" Severus snapped, fed up with this person threatening his family even as he claimed to _be_ family.

"Severus," Marvolo warned softly. He had been too busy not only analyzing their opponent but making certain his husbands were alright to really respond verbally to anything beyond Harry's seemingly fatal injury, that was now healed.

"You regained your sanity? Interesting. The Queen had considered sending me after you via my master if it were not for the prophecy and interfering busybodies that dare call themselves wizards. Now that you are part of the family we will have to see how well you acquit yourself. Blood thirst and insanity are not necessarily unwelcome but there are limits," Alucard mused thoughtfully.

"What are your concerns in regards to my family?" Marvolo asked tersely. "You could have killed us the moment you arrived. I understand the wish to play a bit but I also saw the tactics change. You stopped playing and decided to pin us in place instead. You even allowed Harry to be healed. _What do you want?_ "

Alucard looked at him for a long moment, studying the way he was ready to defend the other two, the anger and humiliation, the nearly feral _need_ to end the threat. All of it was well controlled and contained, channeled into useful iron hard determination and calculated cunning. This one had more seasoning than the new master of death and he was prepared to use anything and everything he had to defend his new family.

Nodding to himself in decision Alucard waved a hand, releasing them from the shadows while dropping a disgruntled Nagini at her master's feet. She too had been caught by the shadows when the vampire had arrived.

"Know this wizardling my bonds only bind me to my master because I wish it, yet protocol must be observed. We will complete your business here and then I will take you to meet my master. None of you are a real threat to me, fancy titles aside, but should any of you become a threat to my grandson I'll have no problem gutting each threat regardless of his fondness for you before retreating with him to the Hellsing estate," Alucard stated with an evil smirk. "It's a pity that they hadn't sent me after your resurrection, Tommy-boy. At least then I would have been reunited sooner with my grandson and heir with perhaps a bit of fun taken out of your hide. Although the old coot with the bad taste in clothes was the worst. What ever happened to the old fool that he isn't here?"

"Dead," Harry replied shortly. He couldn't believe that this man? vampire? was Severus' grandfather but if he had to compare them the young Master of Death had to admit that they shared many traits. Still he preferred his Severus to this powerful being regardless of potential familial relation.

"You touch them and I will kill you myself," Severus practically snarled. He would not allow this stranger to threaten his imp or his Dark Lord. It would be too easy to also threaten the children as well if he allowed the trend to continue.

"You are bonded but they are not yet _bound_ to you... not enough, little Dhampir. You are centuries too young to challenge me for head of our line," Alucard said pointedly, eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I could care less about the rest of you who threw me away! I will build my own family," Severus growled, hand reaching for a wand that was still in Alucard's possession.

"Enough," Alucard growled as he used his full power as head of Severus' family for the first time since arriving. The power he released pressed Severus submissively to the floor, his hands bound within shadows against his back as the aggravated vampire stalked around him. He had silenced his grandson's mates with shadow gags as well as similar restraints at the same time and completely ignored their furious glares. "Listen closely, my childe. I was completely incapacitated for decades or I would have come for you soon after your birth to raise you as my own. I will _not_ let an impudent whelp like you believe any of those obvious lies. You're _mine_ and you will learn your place in my line, childe. I won't lose you again, not after finally finding you."

Removing one of his gloves he bit his finger until blood dripped down his hand to land on the floor. Harry and Marvolo had to watch, helplessly bound to their chairs by the shadows even as Nagini hiss curses at their feet, restrained by some sort of shadow collar. Forcing the shadows to lift Severus head Alucard held his bloody finger to Severus' lips and gave a soft order to his obviously stubborn grandson. "Drink, childe. You're going to need it."

Severus refused stubbornly as predicted but as the vampire ordered him again in their old language Severus felt his resistance dwindle. His will eventually bowed to the raw force of the vampire's command. Severus found himself sucking on his grandfather's fingers for the rare treat, the blood of Alucard, the No-Life-King. In response to the influx of power laced blood his eyes glowed a deep ruby red as his body began to accept the changes and started the inheritance cycle. Severus' canines grew sharper while his skin become even more pale than before the bloody treat.

"Good, my child. Yes, that's it. What a good boy you can be. Take what you need, my Severus," Alucard further soothed him, practically crooning as he cradled the spy with his shadows. Severus' eyes closed and the shadows released him to tumble into Alucard's arms as the vampire lifted his unconscious heir in his arms.

"You have 48 hours to convince me why I should even allow any of you _near_ my heir again. Prove that you're worthy to be at his side and we will meet again," Alucard chuckled evilly before sinking into the shadows with Severus in his arms, returning with his heir to the safety of the Hellsing estate. Leaving behind two furious wizards who immediately began making preparations

The moment Alucard let go of Severus, setting him somewhat gently on a couch in an interior room of the manor, Severus reached for the Dark Mark. Not understanding what his grandson was attempting Alucard allowed it. As a result he couldn't move fast enough to grab Severus when the portkey aspect snatched away the still changing Potions Master. Alucard's cry of rage echoed through the mansion on the edge of Severus' hearing as he disappeared from the Hellsing estate. The portkey aspect of the Dark Mark, keyed to the Dark Lord, brought him to the edge of the Bank's wards just outside the front door. Severus stumbled his way inside just far enough to be considered as an obvious customer before being helped by the goblins. Apparently, word had gone out to the security staff almost as soon as he was taken assuring that he would be retrieved if at all possible and helped should he manage to return.

Alucard was enraged, _nobody_ had dared to defy him so openly as his heir had done it in the past 24 hours. Well, it seemed his stubborn grandson needed a good spanking and he was determined to deliver it the next time he got his hands on the defiant Potions Master. He would let his Dhampir believe that he had bested the vampire. _Nobody_ bested Alucard at his own game. Calling one of his own house elves, yes he still had them, he ordered the elf to prepare his country estate for him and his grandson. During the night his shadows would once more bring him his vexing heir but this time he would be prepared. The elves would block Severus' magic using a special cuff that could be fixed over the thrice damned mark which would effectively block it. The cuff would also refuse any attempt to remove it unless it was being done by Alucard himself.

No, it was overdue that Severus took his place at Alucard's side. Should it be necessary he could easily remove certain memories but any thought of de-aging wasn't possible as long as he carried the babies. Hunting with his childe would be such fun! All it would take was a little personal seal on Severus' arm and he would be much more open to Alucard's suggestions, allowing the vampire to teach his grandson many things.

As for people wondering where he had disappeared to... well Alucard had a right to go on a vacation. It would be the first in _ages_. The rest of those vexing mortals wouldn't know where to look for him while he took his time with his family. He _would_ have his family and if Sir Hellsing tried to stop it this time... well she would just have to be inducted a little bit early.

Of course Alucard knew that would have to involve Walter and possibly kidnap his master as well. If she was going to be his mate she needed to be involved with taming his grandson and the babies. Walter and Seras could handle anything that came up short of a full out invasion or another situation like Chester where an entire parish has been overrun. Giving them access to his house elves would solve _that_ particular concern as well as give them a way to contact both him and Integra. If his grandson continued to be stubborn he could always collect the two wizardlings that thought to be worthy of mating his young Dhampir, opening up _possibilities_ for both punishment and testing purposes for all three of them... Perhaps he should just plan to take all three of them and let the wizardlings prove themselves while learning the basics of being part of his family.

If these wizardlings proved their devotion to his grandson... well he would be making _very_ sure they could defend him and any children.

Forcing himself to calm down Alucard considered what he had learned thus far. He had a grandson that was decently powerful even with a bound inheritance, his grandson was pregnant by two fairly powerful wizards, both wizards acted to protect his grandson when he had tried to claim the boy. Their scent had practically saturated each other and if he had been less upset to find Severus in the first place he might not have threatened to separate them... or stabbed the smaller one. As it was they had already passed one of his family tests and Severus now had the building ability to reciprocate and claim the wizardlings... or break away should he choose to do so. It would be interesting to discover what his little Dhampir had chosen when Alucard went to retrieve him, not that it would save young Severus from his punishment for defiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add the new fandom/characters to the tags later. Remember the Xenos haven't started escaping or creating nests yet so this is still build up time period. I expect you all to remind me if I forget to actually unleash the monsters.
> 
> Additionally I have been randomly using the bunny farm to post/work on fragments of current chapters for this fic. If you want to chime in on weaving that particular chapter (or other story parts) feel free to do it on the connected chapter there or on this separate (main) posting which has the official story rather than bits and pieces of a chapter in progress. I also realized that some of you have caught on to the fact I tend to use comment story discussions as part of any skull sessions to make the stories better. You would not believe how inspiring a half-assed toss away joke comment can be at times.
> 
> If there is something/someone you particularly want to see in this tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas to continue this story are _always_ welcome.  
>  Due to the focus/content this story may be randomly abandoned and then later returned to after _long_ months to avoid over exposure of the author to nightmares.


End file.
